Children of the night
by OrlithNightfire
Summary: Yami is a Vampire, Yugi is a dancer in a club. can they save each other from the darkness surrounding them? YYY COMPLETE!
1. The first sight

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters, but I do own this story. If you copy it you will be sent to the shadow realm

I am not responsible for reader's health when they read this. If you find yourself seeing duel monsters and stuff floating round you have either 1. Been sent to the shadow realm. Or 2. Gone totally mad, which ever works for you…don't bug me.

This is a Yaoi fic, if you don't like Yaoi CLICK BACK NOW"……….oh Ra that rhymed. and no arrgh in not yaoi, it Shonan-Ai,Um also this is a Yami/Yugi fic, but the others may make an appearance.

Yami: KITG? Why you make that rhyme?

YamiKITG: I didn't mean to. It just came out like that.

Yami: ok…. so what fic is this?

YamiKITG: it you and Yugi, it a vampire fic…. as to the title, haven't thought of one just yet.

Yami: oh so who's the Vamp?

Yugi: /comes running in, wearing a cheesy Dracula cape, fake teeth, he flapped his hands about bat like/ MEEEEE, I vaunt to suck your bluuurd.

YamiKITG/Yami: /sweat drops ¬¬'/ Um. Yugi. Yami is the vampire. And what you're wearing, is not quite what I had in mind…sorry. Maybe next time. Get some pointers from Yami.

Yugi: Oh…..ok.

Yami: Don't be said Aibou. Were going to have fun insert seductive smile

YamiKITG: Oh RA, what have I gotten myself into /sounds of kissing in background/ (kitg walks to Keyboard and starts to type)

Thoughts

/Yami to Yugi/

/Yugi to Yami/

The storm rolled and roared in the night, bright flashes lit up the angry sky, the moon lost to the sea of black Anger. Rain poured from the ominous clouds, as if to wash away the sin of the world. In this rain someone, or should I say something, walked. Though walked would not be the right word….more like stalked. It moved with a grace no mortal could possess as it moved down the dank alleyway. The strong smell of urine and booze met its keen nose. Though this came as no surprise, this ally was behind a dance club.  
It waited in the shadows, waited for someone foolish enough to trespass near him. He did not have to wait long. The bouncer kicked out a guy, shout about not to touch the merchandise. Must have been trying to grope the dancers. The Man stumbled to the ally, the harsh sound of ripping metal as he undid his flies to relive himself. The predator moved forward, waited. The Man finished his business, but got no further, strong arm about his neck, strong calloused hand over his mouth, teeth imbedded cruelly and savagely in the soft neck of his throat He tried to struggle. But it was in vain. Slowly his heart came to a stop. He was dropped to the ground, and then turned to ash in an accompanying flash of the night sky. The lightning hiding the deed of incineration. In that flash, crimson eyes became apparent, that and the crown of hair, it shot up in spike's like a starfish, the black ending in red ends, blond streaks shot up to meet the end of the points making it look like it had lightning in it's hair. Hiding some of his eyes was more blond, the bangs covering his sharp gaze, angling his face. This child of the night pulled a grimace of disgust as he spat out some of the blood. It seemed it was not to his liking, but all to often this kind of vitae graced his lips. He moved from the shadow, looking at the blazing neon sign on the dance club. Perhaps he would look inside.The creature now fully exposed to the light stood in the glory only a god could truly have. The black leather covering its lithe form enhanced the sight tenfold. Long black jacket, billowed in the breeze that blew the gold bangs to one side, around his neck a leather belt showed. To all who passed. Just another Goth. But he was so much more.

Walking past the bouncer he entered the club, the sound of rock music meeting his ears. The smell of Booze, and blood. If he had not sated himself, someone would not be leaving alive. It smiled at this thought. As it continued to walk, the creature passes the poles, some women danced, flaunted their body. It enticed him, but not in that way. He could hear the beat of their hearts; their blood must be so sweet. Not laced with alcohol. Finding a lone booth, shrouded in darkness, he sat. Noticing, not only women dancing also men danced. This must not bea popular club, from all the dancers and people in herehe thought.

Lights of blue, red and yellow graced the staged as the strobe lights moved, he looked around. In on corner was the bar. Several people sat ordering various drinks. Behind it was a blond youth, 18 perhaps. He could hear his strong Boston accent from here though. He seemed well accustomed to life behind the bar, throwing cocktails about with grace of long practice. Moving from the Bar, he looked to the place, it wasn't too bad. Red wallpaper donning the walls. Making it have a seductive tone, black and gold silk hung from various places. He also noticed some Egyptian statues. This made him smile. Reminding him of home. Hieroglyphs in gold dotted the stage here and there. Though those who put them there obviously had no idea what they meant. He now decided to look at the customers, he saw men buying cigarettes off women clad in belly dancing outfits like those he remembered in Egypt. Some were old men. Leering at the women at the stage, he turned from them. Sick. As he did so the music changed to an Egyptian theme. He looked as many men, also the women sat forward in anticipation. The lights dimmed so only one gold spotlight highlighted the stage, into this walked a man. He was in leather trousers, but holes could be see, as they ended halfway, turning into straps and buckles. Revealing the porcelain white flesh. His eyes roamed up, the chest covered in a sleeveless vest, on the vest were more hieroglyphs, but these made sense, as if the owner of the vest knew there meaning. It read "the Pharaoh's slave" the creature's eyebrow raised in curiosity, he looked to the arms. There more leather belts adorned them. Three on each arm. Each with an Egyptian symbol. This made the eyebrow go higher. They read on each arm. "I long for death"

By this time the man teen on the stage began to dance, taking off the black veil that had been hiding his face. If the creature's heart still beat, he felt sure it would have stopped. There before him was a double of his form. The hair the same, though missing the streaks of blond lightning that shot to the tip of his ebony hair. But it was the Eyes, which caught him. The pure amethyst orbs. He started to feel something he had not felt in an age. He rebelled against it, he would not, could not feel this. He would not hurt again. But the more he fought. The quicker he lost. He wanted to know more about this one. The orbs the shone with innocence so out of place here. But there was also a great sadness behind them. The creature saw it in their glazed sheen. He felt his lust rise and the seductive dance this one performed, he looked so young to be here. He looked up when a shadow fell over him. There was a brunette girl, looking eyes of pure desire at him.  
"Is there anything you need sir?" she asked in a seductive tone. He smiled; he might have a nice morsel tonight. He was not attracted to this one in the least, even if he had not closed his heart off to love, he would not like this one to be with him. But she would have her use for now.  
"Yes, sit with me. Might I ask who that dancer is?" His deep voice seducing her as she stood. She collapsed beside him, leaning against him.  
"That's Yugi. He is the most popular dancer here. Makes our boss very happy. He makes so much money for the boss. In this way and the other." She said tone in a trance. The creature thought on what she had said. He tried to push her for it, but she would say no more, as if she feared what would happen if she did. Her self-preservation was very strong. And strong things like that he could not pass. So he asked a different question.  
"How old is he?"  
"17 though I know he looks about 15" she replied. He could sense her jealousy of the teen now, the need to hurt him. And sensed she had done so quite a few times. For some reason that made his blood boil. Before he knew what he was doing. He had sunk his teeth in her throat, draining her before she could even realise what had happened. He used the same spell, turning her to ash. People saw the flash, but thought it part of the show. (A/N ooops. Kinda killed her off a bit quick….oh well. I hate her. Plus it not my fault. She shouldn't have been on TV while I was writing this, doing her friendship speech)

The creature watched and was sad when the dance ended; he saw the teen lock eyes with him. He gasped, as the feelings stirred once more. He tired to suppress them with a growl. But the teen smiled at him. Why had he come in here, why should he bother? But he did. The teen's smile faded as he saw his boss on the edge of the stage. He walked of. And the creature got a sudden sense of great sadness

Yugi walked from the stage seeing his Father standing there, though he was more like his master.  
"Good boy, you made me some money tonight. Now, you have to make me some more, some on." His father took a strong hold on him and led him to the back room"Mr Ushio is here."  
"No Father please, not again" His last time with the man, fresh in his mind, he didn't want to go through that again. He yelped in pain as his uncle took a painful hold on his arm, twisting it,  
"You will do as I tell you, you are my possession to do with as I please, what are you?" he growled low in the boy's ear. The tone laced with menace.  
"I am nothing, I am a thing to do with as you please" Yugi replied as he had been taught, tears stinging his eyes. He was released from the hold.  
"Good, now get in that back room" he snarled pointing the black door at the rear of the corridor.

Yugi, resigned to his fate, shuffled to the door, opening it to reveal Mr Ushio waiting inside. You see, Yugi's father owed Ushio a lot of money, but blamed it on Yugi. So….Ushio would beat him instead of his father, saying he didn't dance well enough. When in fact his father was pocketing the difference. That's how he made extra money for his father. He was pushed before Ushio.  
"He's all yours sir. But remember. Not to mark his face or arms, but his chest and back are fair game." He father turned with a smirk. Closing the door making the room sound proof.  
"Yugi. I hear you have been bad. Well. I'll have to deal with that. Ushio beat him savagely that night, cutting his back and chest, kicking him. He passed out after three hours. But felt his dad grab his foot and draged him to his room, not even letting him tend his wounds, locking him inside.

Yugi longed for escape, but dared not. His father had said he would hurt his grandfather if he did. Him and Jounouchi. He loved his grandfather so much. He got him in to Egypt, even gave him one of the finds he found, a puzzle in a box. He had finished when he was 10. For he had lived with his grandfather since he was three. But his father turned up on his tenth birthday, dragging him from the house, hurting his grandfather in the process. He had told Yugi, if he ever tried to run away. Grandfather would die. And Yugi knew he meant it. He had connections. As for Jounouchi. He was Yugi's only friend. He worked to pay for his sisters operation. His father said he would sack Jounouchi, hurt him and his sister. Jou knew this, but he also had no choice, he had a bad background. And if the police ever found him….

Yugi lay in his room, curled up on the bed, weeping quietly. Wondering in his mind, pleading

Will no one save me? Will this never end?

YamiKITG: well that the chapter done, Yamiseirei was kind enough to proof read this for me which I am eternally grateful.

Yugi: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME, YAMI GET HER

YamiKITG: EEP have to go, please read and review Ja ne


	2. Wounded Visitor

KITG: Thank you for your reviews. Greatly appreciated. Lets get on shall we, before Yami finds me hehehe.

Wounded visitor 

Yugi awoke in the late afternoon, his cuts now crusted, but the pain no less, he could not move because of it. He knew he had bled, but it seemed to have stopped. So it mustn't have been too bad. He looked up as the door opened. There stood Jounouchi. Sadness in his kind eyes.

"Oh yug. I'm so sorry man" he kneeled by Yugi, looking at the marks

"It ok Jou, I know you can't help me….no one can" his eyes cast down,

"Let me clean you up, huh bud?" Yugi nodded, Jou handed him some painkillers and the food he had brought in, he left to get a basin and water. Also some bandages. Luckily Yugi's father was asleep by now. Drunk in his bed. So he had time to help Yugi. He returned. Yugi had finished the meal and was sat up. But Jou could see he was still in pain. He started to clean the cuts and welts, then bandaged them Ushio always knew to leave the arms and legs, also the face alone. So he could dance. And Yugi's father would make him dance no matter his condition. By the time he had finished the sky had begun to dim, they looked up to the skylight, the red hues crossing the sky.

"You had better go Jou, before he wakes up. But thanks" Yugi gave him the smile he used so rarely.

"You're welcome Yug" the boy rose, leaving Yugi to get ready, he heard Jou lock the door after him, so he wouldn't be found out. His father never knew Jou had nicked his key, and got a copy made. He knew Jou would help him if he could, but he had his own trouble. He needed money to get his sister an operation; he had tried before, by robbing a bank. He had escaped, but he had dropped the money in the process. His Father paid Jou. All of the money he made went to his sister. He knew if Jou tried to help him, his uncle would tell the police. Jou wasn't scared of prison. He was scared however. Of his sister going blind. So he had to do as he was told. But he helped where he could. Jou was Yugi's only friend, he got ready. In his outfit. He had made it himself. His Grandfather had taught him hieroglyphics. So he knew exactly what it said. The reason for the vest saying "Pharaohs slave"? Well, that's what he wished he was, his grandfather had been an archaeologist, on one of the expeditions, and he had brought back a puzzle. Giving it to Yugi. He had solved it years ago. When he was 10. But a few years after that. His life had turned to hell. His mother had gotten sick; he lived with his grandfather for a time. But then his father had returned dragging him away. And threatening his grandfather. Leaving. The puzzle was his only link to his past now. One story his grandfather had told him had captured his soul. A tale of a Pharaoh. He had been so feared, that his name had been erased. It had said he was a good king, but then it had changed dramatically, of him being feared, banished.

And the reason for the symbols on his arms that read "I long for death" well that was simple, he did long for death, for release from this hell. He looked up from his thoughts as he heard the key in the door turn. There his father stood.

"Come on Boy, time to work" Yugi stepped from the room, for another night of hell.

Yami had returned to his mausoleum, after the club had closed. He had entered the well-furnished crypt as the storm had continued. The threat of sunrise not dispelling the heavy atmosphere. He switched on the lights, yes the lights. For this place had everything you could want in a home, running water, electricity. The lights illuminated the room, showing off the extravagant furnishings, red silk hung from various places to hide the cold stone, in the back as a four-poster bed. The covers of black silk. Gold hieroglyphs adorning it. He had lived here for years, out of the sunlight. Ra had banished him from his sight centuries ago, now he was a nightwalker, a feaster of lifeblood. An undead creature. He had become used to this though. He took a shower, washing off the smell of the drunk he had killed. And to try and was away the face of the boy, he could not get him out of his mind. He growled in frustration, he would not hurt again, never again. Not after the betrayal of last time

FLASHBACK

"Stay away from me monster" a beautiful girl screamed

"But beloved, it's me. It's Atemu" The voice, deep. Himself

"You have no name. You are Yami. Atemu is dead. Die!" the women came. Dagger in hand. He had run in fear. Heart breaking.

END OF FLASH BACK

Yami groaned again as he turned off the shower, he was tired, dawn now rising, he went to bed, to dream of a boy dancing for his pharaoh.

He awoke the next night with a snarl, damn his dreams. He thought the boy would be out of his mind. What ever, he needed to feed, he dressed in his usual black leather and left the mausoleum, he walked through the moon lit graveyard. The night clear, the moon full. The statue of angles adorning the place here and there, they stood, their continence lit by the silver light of the moon, making them look more divine in a place so full of death. He openly scoffed. Angels? There were no such things.

Leaving the graveyard he went to the park. To wait for his victim. He spread his bat like wings and flew into a tree, landing on a branch that overhung the path. His black wings veins tracing through them folded to his back and vanished like they were never there. He waited. While he waited he found his thoughts yet again drifting to the boy, why had he been so sad, walking off the stage? But why should he care? This thought shot through him, why should he? The trees swayed in the breeze that now blew, blowing the bangs from his face. He looked down, seeing a jogger. There white headband clear in the moonlight, he could hear music, no doubt coming from their Walkman as they ran. It was a female, pink tracksuit clinging to her well-shaped body. Yes, this would make a change.

As she ran underneath he leapt from the branch, piercing her neck in a movement too quick for the eye. He savoured the blood, draining her slowly, sweet, not tainted by booze. He felt her heart slow and stop. He was bout to get rid of the body, when a sharp pain hit his shoulder, he cried out, the arrow imbedded deep, and he turned, seeing the flash of a symbol on long brown jacket. Vampire hunters…. The hunter ran up, dagger of silver drawn. He swiped at Yami. The poison in the arrow making him sluggish. He gasped as the blade caught him under the ribs, making a long scar from which blood poured. Having no choice he took to the sky, to run, he could not go back to his home, they would find it. He had to lead them away. He flew, not knowing for how long, but then fear crept in him, it would be dawn soon, he was so tired, blood loss getting to him, that and the numbing poison. All of a sudden his wings could no longer support him, he fell. Glass welcoming in a crashing embrace, he hit the floor, his would going to black.

Yugi returned from another night of pain, his father throwing him in like before. His father slammed and locked the door, not caring to look inside. Yugi got up, feeling a breeze, looking up he saw his skylight broken, he moved, yes he was sore, but at least it had been only on hour this time, instead of three. He gasped at the form on the floor, glass surrounding it, also some blood. There was a creature. Human by all respects, except for the black wings coming from it's back. He stood afraid a moment. But he had to help it, it was hurt. He looked at the Leather, seeing Egyptian symbols, he read them. Giving a sad smile at what they said, "forever alone in the night." With that Yugi moved forward, his mind decided. With what strength he had left, he lifted the form from the floor to his bed, carefully folding the Wings. He gasped again at his appearance, he looked almost exactly like him, except he had a few more blond bangs that went up to his crown of hair, and it looked like lightning. But this was not time to gawp, he undid the leather vest, opening it to reveal a well muscled chest, his breath caught at the sight, the tan skin moving up and down with it's breathing, then he saw the cut, just under one rib. He rose, pain forgotten, he went over to the first aid kit Jou had left for him, and began to tend to the wound. He cleaned it, but the creature gasped in pain when he touched it, the crimson eyes now being reviled, it sprang from the bed ready you fight, but slumped to one knee with a groan, clasping his shoulder.

Yugi walked forward to kneel beside him.

"You shouldn't move, you're hurt" Yami looked up, straight into those amethyst eyes

"Why should you care mortal," he snapped his hand forward grasping the shoulder of the boy; he was shocked at the amount of pain that came to the boys face. He hadn't grabbed him that hard. "You're not afraid of me?"

"A little yes, but you are hurt. Come on." The mortal grabbed him and led him once more to the bed, he felt safe for some reason. The gentle touch of this on calming him. Yugi began to clean the wound once more, the creature knew it needed blood, it would heal quicker. But he had no desire to harm this mortal. So he let the boy bandage him. This and the fact the numbing poison had taken hold. There was little he could do. He cried out when the boy pulled the arrow out, he had done it quickly, when Yami wasn't expecting it. So he was relaxed. Making the pain less than what it would have been.

"What's your name little one?" he asked after the boy had finished. Though in truth he already knew it.

"Yugi, what's yours?" he thought a moment before responding

"Yami."

"Hum, darkness, nice name." he smiled, melting Yami's heart. He didn't know why, but it mattered to him that the boy liked it.

"You're a Vampire aren't you?" he looked to the boy, snapped back to reality by this question, how did he know?

"Yes" the boy nodded, saying no more, he rose. Yami panicked for a moment, thinking the boy hated him, was going to call the hunters. But all he did was go to the closet. He opened it. It was a walk in one. About 5 meters long Showing loads of outfits he had for dancing, hanging on either side. He went to a shelf, bringing down a thick blanket, which he laid on the floor. He then got a pillow. Lastly he grabbed another cover. He turned back to Yami. Then put his arm around him.

"Come on, it's not far" Yami looked confused at him a moment "it's nearly dawn Yami" Yami looked up to the Skylight, seeing the sky lighten. Yugi was right.

Yugi led him inside. He was laid against the back wall; no sunlight would reach in here, the skylight being the only source for the sun to gain entry. He gently laid Yami down, the covered him.

"You had better rest Yami. But try not to make a sound. I wouldn't want my uncle to see you. Yami looked up and Yugi gasped, seeing only his eyes. Those beautiful crimson eyes.

"You were in the club the other night" it was a statement not a question. Yami only nodded, feeling tired

"Sleep Yami." Yugi turned from the room, closing the closet door, he was so tired. He couldn't be bothered to see to his own wounds. He forgot the closet had slats, so he took off his vest, exposing the bloody back. Yami gasped seeing this. The pain in those. He saw Yugi gently lower himself to the bed. The gasps of pain reaching Yami's ears. The teen lay on his side, the only place that boar no mark, his face towards the closet. Yami watched as the boy quivered from the pain, then close his eyes. Who had done this to one who looked so innocent? He who had shown a demon like him kindness when he deserved none for being what he was. But he could not ask now. No. He vowed to find out who had hurt this pure one…….he swore it.

KITG: thanks again to Yamiseirei for proof reading this for me.


	3. Little ones pain realised

KITG: hi guys. Glad you liked the fic so far. So I decided to write you all another chapter.

Yami: am I going to help Yugi now?

KITG: you might

Yami: let me rephrase that. I AM GOING TO HELP YUGI!

KITG: um oookay, you are going to help Yugi…….Maybe

Yami:ARRRRRGH (starts to chase KITG)

KITG: heheheheeh (runs off)

Young one's pain realised 

Yami awoke about the mid afternoon, He groaned from his pounding head. He needed blood. Looking through the slats he could see the teen resting. He still lay on his side. All of this changed however when a key could be heard turning, Yugi shot up like a scared Rabbit. Yami could feel the fear pouring off him, a man came into the light of the Skylight. He looked at it, and then snarled at the boy.

"What did you do?" he grabbed Yugi round the throat

"Nothing Father.A…" Yami's blood froze, he was going to be betrayed " a bird crashed into it is all,"

"You better not be lying boy"

"I'm not fath.." his uncle punched him in the stomach, Yugi gasped, as the wind was knocked out of him, cutting off his reply. Yami felt his blood boil. He would have run right out there and ripped this pitiful human to pieces, but he was in no state to do so. He felt his heart break when the boy replied to the beating

"I am sorry master. Though I do not deserve forgiveness. I am a slave, to do with as you will." Yugi hung his head. Kneeling before his father.

"Yes you are. And I have a treat for you. Ushio has had a bad day, he wants to see you"

Yami almost felt sick at the wave of fear coming off the boy now. Who was this Ushio why did he cause this teen to fear him so? Yami watched as the boy was dragged off, and there was nothing he could do to help…

Ketio walked into Yugi's room. He wouldn't mind if she borrowed an outfit. She opened the closet, walking into the dark interior. Her head snapped to the back, she thought she saw movement, but no. She continued to look through the clothes. She tried to scream when something grabbed her, but a hand over her mouth stopped that. Yami slipped his sharp fangs into her soft neck, his blood thirst so great he drained her quickly. Again he incinerated the body. He felt his strength returning as this new blood coursed through his veins. He lay back down on the bed Yugi had made him, it would soon be sunset. He closed his eyes. To sleep while is body healed, then he would find the boy.

Yugi was in hell once more, but this time it was worse. Ushio telling how useless he was. He tried to deny all he was told. Of how it was his fault his mother was like she was in hospital, but it betrayed him as his mind told him Ushio was right.

"Hum, it seems Yugi is enjoying this" He hit Yugi's chest making him cry out, tears falling to the pillow. He wanted to escape, wanted to die. He screamed as Ushio cut him with a knife yet again, leaving deep wounds. Laughing all the while. What had he done to deserve this? How long had it been now? He looked up to the skylight, as he felt the blood flow down his chest, he knew it was worse than before. He had been badly wounded. Ushio must have been mad. He smiled; he might get his wish tonight.  
As he looked to the skylight, his vision hazing. He saw Crimson. They blazed so brightly the anger behind them making him afraid. He heard a crash. Silver specks falling like rain as the glass gave way. Then he escaped from the pain…

Yami had awoken as the sunset; he rose, stretching his wings. Walking from the closet, his eyes finally taking in the room. It was so bare, of anything that would say the boy lived in here. But he had a feeling it held some secret also. His eyes accustomed to the night, he would look for the boy, but he could not look inside the club. He would be noticed. But he could look through windows. He jumped out of the already broken skylight. The chill night air welcomed him. The smell of the city, washed clean after the rain that must have fallen during the day. Seeing one skylight he stealthily approached. Inside he saw the man from before, the father. He was counting money behind a desk, smiling to himself as he did so. But no sign of the boy. He was sorely tempted to kill the father now. But some urgent need drove him to find the boy. He looked to another skylight. Inside must be the ladies dressing room, for naked women walked past, getting ready for the night ahead. The room decorated not too different from the rest of the club, rows of mirrors, each with rows of light bulbs around them, laced the walls. He sighed. Still no luck. He came to what must be the last one. He looked in, and froze in horror at the scene. There was the teen, cuffed face up on the bed, being savagely beaten and cut. That's the only word he could think of, which he uttered in Egyptian. The black haired man was beating and cutting the teen, the lithe body squirming to try to escape the pain. Blood flowed down from the marks. He looked to the boy's tear stained face then. And saw the defeat. The broken soul. He cried out, eye's aflame as he smashed through the glass. He pulled the man away from the boy; he smashed into the wall, slumping to the ground. He ran at Ushio, punching the man in the stomach. Yami would have dealt the deathblow. But the moan from the bed made him turn. The boy was in a bad way. He made the cuffs disappear in a flash. He wrapped a sheet round the boy, and held him close to his chest. It felt right to have him there. With one last growl. He jumped through the skylight, and into the night.

Ushio got up smiling.

"Well, Yami. Who could have known you where so close by? You may have escaped us last night, but we will find you…. Master Pegasus will be pleased" Ushio picked up the discarded brown jacket, the Vampire hunter symbol plain to see….

Yami rushed into his mausoleum laying the boy down on his bed. He unwrapped the form, his breath caught at the beauty of it. (NO! I will not be hurt. Stop thinking like that) he shook his head then put his face close to the body. There he gently licked one of the wounds. The sweetness of the blood there, nearly driving him insane. When he withdrew from the cut. Only a thin scar remained. His saliva could heal, though he never used it much these days, just killing his meal instead. He started to lick another, when he felt the body beneath his tongue jerk. He looked up, straight into the boys petrified eyes. He rose placing his hand lovingly in the boy's hair, and spoke in a kind voice he had not used in nearly a decade.

"Shhh, I won't harm you. But your hurt."

"How.."

"How did you get here? I brought you, now easy. Let me heal you." Yami leaned down once again. Licking another wound. Yugi's eyes widened when he saw all that was left was a small scar. Yami continued. Yugi found himself enjoying this .(what! Did I just think that? But it feels so nice.) _He's only going to hurt you like all the others. (_but..he's being so gentle) _Don't they all when they first start? _Yugi had no reply to that, for it was the truth. He was feeling weak. He looked up when he heard Yami talking to him again.

"You are bleeding badly Yugi. That _Man_ has torn you on the inside, I must stop the bleeding. But I have to do something I am sure you will not like. Do you trust me?"Yugi looked at those crimson eyes. Now full of so much concern he felt like crying. He nodded.

"Okay Yugi, relax." Yami stuck his own fingers in his mouth making them drip with saliva. Then looking into those pure amethyst eye's he push a digit into a large deep cut, the boy arched at the pain, whimpering. Yami stroked his hair, whispering comforting words.

"It's ok. Shh. It will be over soon. I'm sorry it hurts. But I have to stop the bleeding" the moved his finger, feeling the rip. Running it over the rip, he felt it slowly close. He withdrew his finger, and then licked the wound closed. He looked at the boy, he was panting heavily, weak. Yami stroked his hair, sitting beside the teen.

"Easy Yugi. Sleep, you will feel better"

"Don't leave me please," Yugi begged.

"I'm not going anywhere." Yami was brought into a tight hug as the boy, with the strength he had, put his arms round his waist. Yami returned the embrace; he lay down on the bed. For it was clear the boy was not going to let him go anytime soon. He smiled as the teen cuddled up to him. Resting his head on Yami's strong chest. He just stroked Yugi's hair. Relaxing the teen. He felt the feeling again he was trying to suppress.  
(Could it be in love with this one?)  
"_Don't be a fool. He's a mortal. They hate vampires; you eat them for Ra's sake"_ his mind argued back  
(But he doesn't seem afraid of me)  
_Yeah, wait till he finds out about you. Like your love did. He will try to kill you, just like she did_.(SHUT UP!)  
_But you know I am right. Great Pharaoh…._  
Yami lay there stroking the boy's hair. Pleading with whatever god he could think of. For this angel in his arms…not to fear him. Angel…. He smiled. He didn't believe in them right? But that was the only word he could think of to describe Yugi…An Angel…

Pegasus returned to the vampire hunter base. He smiled, as he looked to all assembled here.  
" My fellow hunters. I have news. It would seem Yami has fallen for a boy. We can use this. If what Ushio say about Yugi is true, he will return to the club before this day is out, he has no choice, for what his father will do to his grandfather. And we will wait….for no doubt Yami will come to look for him."The vampire hunters cheered, they would finally get the power Yami possessed, when they claimed the Millennium puzzle from the vampire's dead grasp.

Yugi awoke about noon, finding himself in the warm embrace of Yami. He smiled, gently brushing the bangs so like his own from Yami's face. He was so beautiful. Yugi gave a heavy sigh, he could not stay. He had Grandfather to worry about. If his father found him missing…  
He rose, so careful so not to wake Yami. He looked to the room, so decorated like Egypt. It made him feel safe. He walked to the desk, seeing pen and paper he began to write in hieroglyphs. Feeling sure Yami could read them.

Dear Yami 

_Thank you for helping me. But I cannot stay, if I do…someone I care about, part of my family will be hurt. And I can't let that happen. I wish……I wish I could stay with you. Help you. I don't know why. But you seem sad. But no one cane save me. Before I only had one thing to keep me sane. And that was the story of the Banished Pharaoh. My grandfather told me of it. I would dream of it. I don't know why. But I get the feeling it wasn't his fault. And sometimes it's like I can hear his name..Atemu… silly right. Bt this story had been failing me, my dreams lost to the torture I had inflicted upon me everyday. Thanks to you…I think I can continue, however long I have left. For all I know. I might be dead when you read this. I don't think Father will be happy with me. So if I am…..I just wanted to tell you thank you…_

_Good-bye Yami…. _

_Luv Yugi._

He looked at Yami asleep in the bed. He had never told anyone about his dreams. About hearing the forgotten Pharaoh's name, if that was even his name. For no one knew it. And here he was telling Yami. But looking at Yami, he almost seemed like a Pharaoh, lying there on the bed.  
_I would always be your slave Yami..  
_He realised then that he had deep feelings for his saviour. And wished he could stay with this vampire. He didn't care what he was; he was kinder than most humans he had known.  
He turned from the sight. And left through the door into the midday sun. And perhaps to his death….


	4. The return of betrayal

KITG: well here ya go, next chap, by demand. 

Yugi: I want my Vampire Yami, he's sooo Sexy

KITG: well you will have to wait, I don't know where he is right now / dies from heart attack as Yami's face appears before her…upside down/ Gaaagh

Yami: hehehe, sorry KITG did I scare you?

KITG XX

Yugi: YOU KILLED HER!

Yami: ooops

Ryou: sorry ladies and gentlemen, we have a technical hitch. If you would continue to read this fic, I am sure KITG will be back shortly.

The return of betrayal 

Yugi walked from the Graveyard, shutting the heavy wrought iron gate behind him, he smiled as he thought of Yami again. He hoped Yami wouldn't be mad. But he had to Go Back. Had to make sure Grandpa was all right.  
The birds sang on this bright summer day, but it held an oppressive tone, Yugi knew another storm was brewing. He continued on, through the park, seeing families play happily, unaware of the cruelty in this world. All too soon the scene changed. The clean streets gave way to dirty alleys. Homeless souls begged for money, seeking the amount to pay for their next meal. Finally, there before Yugi was the dance club he walked through the side entrance, but he did not make it far. His Father slammed him into the wall. And behind him stood Pegasus.  
"Hello Yugi-boy. Where is the vampire?" Yugi was shocked by this question, Who was this guy? Why was he after Yami, then it all seemed to fit. Ushio's bad day. Yami hurt by an arrow  
"It was you who hurt him."  
"Very perceptive my boy. Now. Where is he?"  
"I'm never going to tell you."  
Yugi was punched by his father "You will tell him boy"  
"NO" Yugi screamed at the top of his lungs, he was dragged away to the back room. Pegasus bound his wrists in chains, he was tortured, beat. But nothing Pegasus could think up would make him talk. In the end, when Yugi could no longer speak. His throat raw from screaming. Pegasus gave up. Looking to the still broken skylight.  
"No matter. He will come for you soon, and when he does. We will have him Hahhahaha"  
Yugi lay upon the floor, pleading that Yami forget about him….

Yami woke up as the sun set, he shot straight up, missing the weight and warmth from his chest.  
"Yugi?"  
/You see, he's run from you/  
"Shut Up, Yugi?"  
The deafening silence of the room was his only answer; he slid off the bed, to look for some sign of the one who had captured his heart. It was then he saw the note.

Dear Yami

Thank you for helping me. But I cannot stay, if I do…someone I care about, part of my family will be hurt. And I can't let that happen. I wish……I wish I could stay with you. Help you. I don't know why. But you seem sad. But no one cane save me. Before I only had one thing to keep me sane. And that was the story of the Banished Pharaoh. My grandfather told me of it. I would dream of it. I don't know why. But I get the feeling it wasn't his fault. And sometimes it's like I can hear his name..Atemu… silly right. Bt this story had been failing me, my dreams lost to the torture I had inflicted upon me everyday. Thanks to you…I think I can continue, however long I have left. For all I know. I might be dead when you read this. I don't think Uncle will be happy with me. So if I am…..I just wanted to tell you thank you…

Good-bye Yami….  
Luv Yugi.

Yami's hands shook, rustling the paper in his hand. He looked again at the writing, written in his own native language. And there was his true name. Atemu. The boy knew his true name, and from a dream? He had to find Yugi. He had to be alive. He just had to.  
Yami ran from his home, his wings springing to life on his back, he flew faster than he ever had before. To the awaiting skylight. He looked down in side, the smell of freshly spilt blood his reward.  
"No…" he jumped down to the form chained to the floor. Yugi lay in a crumpled heap of his own blood. His wrist bound by chains.  
"Yugi?" Yami cradled him; His heart took wing when he saw the teen was still breathing. He looked around at the array of devoices in the room, all made for torture, he quivered when he looked back to Yugi, knowing he must had had a taste of them all. Yami spun round at the sound behind him. But all too late, the dart hitting him. He felt his strength failing, as he fell to his knees he saw the man from before step from the shadows, but this time he was wearing a Vampire hunter brown Jacket.  
"Damn you" Yami's world went black  
"You first"

Yami woke up in a cage with a groan. He sat up rubbing his head.  
"Are you ok Yami?" Yami turned to the owner of the weak voice. There Sat Yugi. Still chained. Looking sadly at Yami.  
"I'm fine, but what about you? Where are we?" Yami looked around the room, the dank smell. Like the grave permeated this place. Here and the were various props. Obviously from the stage.  
" I've been better, but it's nothing new.Were in the cellar. Must be morning by now"  
"I've been out that long?" Yugi only nodded in reply.  
"Well, I have enough of this" he ran at the cage, but screamed as his hands burnt.  
"Yami Don't. Mr Pegasus put holy water on them" Yami snarled. Damn him.  
They both looked up when the door to the cellar opened up, the shaft of light blocked out by a form Yugi knew all to well. Ushio, Pegasus behind him. They came sauntering down the stairs. Smiling at Yami.  
"Well. Now I have you vampire. So tell me. Where is the Millennium puzzle?" Pegasus's eyes narrowed at the sound of Laughter coming from Yami.  
"Is that what all this is about? Well you're out of luck. That object was lost to me centuries ago."  
"I know your lying, no doubt it dwells with your other items. When I find your Haven. I find them. So tell me, where is it?"  
"Like I am going to tell you" Yami's voice dropped low to a growl.  
"Hum oh well. Come now Yugi-boy. You did a good job. Now show me where his haven is"  
Yami's eyes shot To Yugi, it had all been a trap. And Yugi was in on it.  
See, I told you  
(Yes…you were right)  
"Ra Damn you Yugi" Yami's voice, cold, devoid of the emotions he was now feeling. Betrayed again. Yugi was looking at him, tears of disbelief falling.  
"Yami…no I didn't I wouldn't"  
"Shut up mortal. Get away from me" Yami backhanded Yugi, for Yugi had crawled to the cage. Reaching his hand in to Yami, he face to the bars. Yugi fell, his bound hands going to his face. Pegasus picked him up, put his arms round his shoulders, as if they were best friends. Pegasus lead the shell shocked Yugi from the room. Yugi couldn't tear his eyes from Yami's pure crimson. He saw the betrayal there. The sorrow. He actually thought Yugi had betrayed him. Thought he would tell him where His Haven was. Yami was lost from his sight however. When the door closed behind him.

Yugi was led back to the room, but was now sat in a chair. Pegasus sat opposite.  
"Now Yugi, where is his Haven?" his voice sickly sweet.  
"I won't tell you"  
"But the Vampire has deserted you, hit you. He doesn't care for you."  
"I don't care if he believes your lies. I will not betray him" Yugi sat, staring mobile at Pegasus. Yugi's heart sank; he saw the mad glint come into Pegasus's eyes. He knew what was coming. But he didn't care. He knew the pain, the eating would follow. But he just didn't care. All he cared about…was that Yami would get away. He saw Pegasus take off his jacket. The key's to Yugi's cage upon then. Yugi blocked out the pain. Blocked out the taunts, the beating. The blood. He reached for the key. Hid it in the secret place of his vest, inside the symbol of Pharaoh. He knew not how much time passed, how much his blood was spilled. He became aware of being dragged, thrown down Stairs, and kicked in the ribs. Chained once more in that dank hole. Yugi looked to the cage, saw Yami inside. A look of uncertainty in his eyes when he saw Yugi.  
Yami looked at his form confused. Why had they beaten him so?  
(He's Pegasus's slave you fool)  
"Yes of-course"  
His eyes set once more on Yugi. But inside his heart broke with the betrayal. Once more the basement door opened, this time Yugi's father swayed down the stairs, obviously drunk. He looked to Yami and spat in the cage, Yami growled Low, but there was nothing he could do, and this man knew it. He then walked over to the boy, holding him by the front of his vest.  
"Huh, Pegasus actually thought you would tell, after he told that lie to the Vampire" Yami's eyes shot up. Lie?  
"You always had too much of a back bone when it came to friends. This vampire must think so little of you. To think you would betray him."  
"I…don't….care" Yugi's weak reply. oh ra, what have I done? tears came to Yami's eyes then.  
"Well, maybe you will care about this my little Yugi" his father brought Yugi's face so close, they were almost kissing, he spoke in a low tone, full of joy at the crushing blow he was about to deal the boy. "Your dear grandfather, is dead." he laughed cruelly dropping the boy to the floor. Yugi's eyes wide, disbelief shone in those Amethyst Eyes.  
"YOU LIE!"  
"Do I?" his uncle took something from his pocket, and threw it to Yugi. The boy crawled for the object. Yami watched as he picked up a necklace, a locket upon its end.  
"No….." Yami watched the tears fall. The boy was talking to himself, as if explaining what had happened. " he always hid this. So father would never find it….he would only take it our if…" his voice trailed off as he opened the locket, seeing the marks of blood within.

Yami looked as the door slammed shut, the father laughing. He turned back to the boy; he posture showing how much he was broken. His last tie, the last thing to live for taken from him. he looked to Yami. And Yami nearly screamed in rage at the look of the boy's eyes. The soul totally broken. His light one the brink of being extinguished, his heart ripped, knowing he was the cause of some of it. He watched as Yugi reached into some secret pocket and pulled out a Key. He threw it at Yami.  
"Here Yami, you can get out with That" the voice so flat, so soulless, then the boy rose, going over to a drawer he pulled out what looked like a Chisel. He looked at it lovingly.  
"Yugi….no" his voice in quiet dread the boy paid no heed. Pointing the chisel to his chest. "PLEASE YUGI NOOO…."

Ryou: WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE NOT BREATHING YET?…..oop hello there ladies and gentlemen. Urmm,….KITG will be back with a next chapter soon, so don't worry.

Bakura: yeah right, She dead as a doornail

Ryou: BAKKURA/Bakura is promptly hit with a frying pan./ as I was saying she will be fine.

Yugi: NO YAMI, DON'T USE THE STUN GUN /PZZZZT/ Your supposed to use it on her not you.

Ryou: will you guys SHUT UP/everyone sweat drops at Ryou raising his voice/ please read and review, Ja ne.


	5. saving the light

Ryou: thanks for waiting, KITG fine now.

KITG/groan/ what happened?

Bakura: well Yami scared you to death, um, then tried to use a stun gun on you ( Bakura counts off offences on fingers……runs out of fingers)

Yami: eep Aibou save me!

Yugi: come on now KITG, he didn't mean it…

Bakura: LIKE HELL /in background/

Yami: SHUT UP TOMB ROBBER YOUR NOT HELPING./ turning waving his fist/

Bakura: THAT'S WHY I SAID IT YOU BAKKA./sticks out tongue/

Yugi/rolls eyes/ anyway KITG please forgive him. /brings out puppy dog eyes of doom/

KITG: ack not that…Ok ok. I'll forgive him.

Yami/Yugi: YAY. (glomps KITG)

Save the light.

Yami watched as the chisel was hurtling towards Yugi's heart, he couldn't get out of the cage, in his haste, he was fumbling the key. Pure panic coursing through him. It couldn't end like this. It just couldn't

"Yugi NO!" another voice, a blur of blond as this new voice hurtled down the stairs grabbing the wrist that held the chisel. Yugi became limp crying his pain as his last escape was denied him. All the while being rocked by this new person. Finally, Yami's nerves calm enough. He turned the key. The cage door swung open. Yami rushed over to the two kneeling beside him.

"Yugi?" only Yugi's broken sobs came as his reply.

"Don't you think you hurt Yug enough?" the Boston accent cold. He looked up to the teen. It was the same one from the bar the first night he had come to the dance club.

" I didn't mean to….I'm sorry. I thought he had betrayed me." Yami replied sadly lowering his head.

"Yug would never betray a friend. He never told Pegasus nothing."

"We have to get out of here" Yami looked up, could see a window, darkness prevailing.

"You take Yug, and never let him come back here"

"But what about you?" Yami asked. He owed this one.

"I can't leave. I need the money, my sister will go blind if I don't get it for the operation" Yami smiled at this.

"What's your name?"

"Jounouchi, but everyone calls me Jou"

"Well Jou, come with us. You can't be a vampire as long as I have, without amassing a small fortune. It's the least I can do"

"Really?" Yami nodded. Jou broke into a huge grin.

"Where's Pegasus and that other goon?"

" Uhsio they left about a hour ago. Only Yug's father upstairs now"

"Get yours and Yugi's things. I'll meet you in Yugi's room. I have something to take care of." Jou nodded and ran with Yugi in his arms up the stairs. He went into his room, packed a small backpack, Then went into Yugi's. He packed the things he needed also. Then sitting on the bed. He removed a plank from the floor, revealing Yugi's hiding place. There inside was his treasure. His gold box. A freaky eye on the front. Inside Jou knew was his Pyramid puzzle necklace his grandfather had given him. Once he had everything he waited for the vampire, this Vampire that seemed to love Yugi. Jou preyed that he did, cause he knew Yug would need a lot of care after this. This blow might have destroyed him. Looking at Yugi, staring straight ahead, blank. Rocking back and forth. He hoped this vampire could get into whatever world Yugi had drawn himself into.

Yami walked up the stairs with purpose. He followed the scent trail of the father. It was time this one paid. He found the door marked "Manager" he didn't Knock. He didn't even use the door handle. He blew the door off its hinges in his rage. There, eyes wide in shock Sat the father. He started to shake in fear at the sight of the Vampire before him.

"You Mortal filth, and you dare to claim to be his father" Tone low, deep menacing. Yami came forward. Had his hand round the man's throat in an instant. Yami's eyes aglow with golden rage.

"You will pay tenfold for what you have done to Yugi" he threw Yugi's father across the room, the man looked up.

"w….what are you going to do?" Yami didn't even look at him. He held out his hand. A bubble of dark magic covering the room, so it was just he and Yami. Then Yami spoke.

"I call forth from the shadow realm, a loyal servant to the Dark Magician, to bring out your vengeance on this mortal. I call upon the Red Dragon of retribution, guardian of ancient Egypt." A sliver of red light appeared behind Yami, it began to writhe forward like a snake. The light dissipated; there before Yami stood a great Red Dragon, it's Eyes aflame, ready to hurt this one, the one that had tainted the soul of an innocent being. It snarled. Seeing the soul of the man. It turned to Yami for permission.

"Do with him as you will great red Dragon. Make him scream" The dragon smiled and shot forth.

The dragon delighted in torturing this one, burning his hands and feet to cinders with its white-hot flame. She would not let him slip into bliss unconscious. She made his mind stay, to feel it all. She skinned him slowly, licking, drinking the blood that flowed. When she had done with him, she devoured his soul. So he would be tormented to her hearts content.. Bowing to Yami her form faded, her task done. Yami made the bubble of dark magic disappear as if it never were, then he returned to the two boys.

"What did you do?"

"Just paid Yugi's father a visit, he won't be bothering my Hikari anymore." Hikari? Well that just slipped out Jou looked at him a moment, then nodded.

"So how we getting out of here?"

"Give me Yugi" Jou handed the small now sleeping form over. Yami cradled him like you would a babe. He turned his back to Jo, extending his wings "ok Jou. Grab the back of my neck, but keep clear of my wings. Or we going to have a long drop." Jou closed his eyes and held tight. He felt Yami's muscles move, then he felt his heart in his stomach as they shot through the skylight. He felt the wind in his hair and knew they were airborne. Jou looked down and gasped at the beauty. Snaking lines of White and red as the roads packed with cars snaked out of the city. Towering skyscrapers, Flashing like fairy lights. Then they were over a church, old stone melting after the years of acid ran and smog. Finally he saw a graveyard, over grown. It seemed not many graced this place anymore. They landed outside a huge mausoleum, saw it go deep in the earth. Above the door was the same strange eye as on Yugi's puzzle.

Yami carried Yugi in, Flipping on the lights. He smiled at the gasp from Jou. He Lay Yugi down on his bed, looking to the wounds as before. He had lost a lot of blood this time. He would need a lot of rest. He licked the wounds. Leaving pale scars. Then turned to the shocked face of Jou. He chuckled deep in his throat, Then wrapped Yugi warmly in the silk black sheets.

"My saliva heals your kind. I didn't want him to lose any more blood than he already had"

"Yeah… I knew that"

"Now Jou, you are more than welcome to stay." Yami turned looking serious

"I would love to, but my sister, I visit her everyday. I didn't get the chance today, she must be worried."

"Yes your sister. Wait a moment" Yami turned and went into a side room, when he came back he held a huge ruby, he handed it to the shocked Jou.

"As promised, this should be more than enough"

"Th…thank you,..Um.." Jou was at a loss for words.

"Yami, and it is I who should be thanking you, you stopped him from taking his life, I don't know what I would have done, but I am so afraid to trust anyone."

" I don't know what is in your past Yami, but Know you can trust Yugi with anything. He would have rather died than tell them where your home was. Anyway. Take care of him for me. I'll have to lay low a while. Here are his things." Jou handed him Yugi's backpack. The millennium puzzle hidden safely within. Yami nodded his thanks

"I'll take you to the hospital, I can grab some blood while I am there." Jou looked nervous at that statement

"Don't worry, out of the blood bank"

"Yeah, I knew that" Yami chuckled again. Then flew Joey to the hospital.

Yami returned near dawn, he looked at Yugi, and saw he had not stirred; he walked over to his angel stroking the silk hair.

"Yugi, wake up" but nothing came from him, just the slow breathing. Yami placed his hand on Yugi's forehead and gasped at the lack of feeling he got in return. He was testing the boy's spirit. But it felt like the body on the bed was hollow.

"Yugi!" he tried shaking the boy, but only weak breathing was his response. As he shook the boy, he knocked the backpack off the bed where had placed it earlier. The loud clunk made him look down. He gasped at what he saw, there before him was his box, the box his beloved had placed the millennium puzzle in after she smashed it. But spilled on the floor were no pieces of a puzzle, but a complete entity, the puzzle was whole. Yami looked back and forth form the puzzle to the boy, he had completed it? He reached down to the puzzle, it glowed warmth, remembering it's true master. Yami looked back to the boy as he placed the puzzle round his neck.

"Yes, perhaps you can help me? Bring him back to me. Take me to his soul millennium puzzle" there was a flash and Yami fell beside the form of Yugi, looking asleep as the form before him, the fight For Yugi' soul was about to begin.

KITG: well that another chapter, still ok so far?

Bakura: KITG, where that Bakka Pharaoh

KITG: behind you

Bakura: oh like I'm going to fall for that… BONK /hit by millennium rod"

Yami: now you will be my slave

Bakura: now I will be your slave

Yami/insert evil laugh/

KITG: ohh boy.


	6. lost in ones soul

KITG: well here we are again

Yami: arrgh. Aye aye me maties

KITG: Yami, get out of the pirate costume. I did that chapter. This is children of the night

Yami; ohh! Cant I be…..a VAMPIRE PIRATE!

KITG: no Yami. You can ne a Pirate in "Pirate King" and nothing else

Yami/pouts/

KITG: now get in your vamp costume

Yami/walks off/

Lost in ones soul 

Yami felt the tug of the millennium puzzle. Lights streamed past him as he entered the realm of shadows. His spirit formed in this plane. And there before him was his loyal servant.  
"Dark magician?"  
"Greetings my pharaoh" Yami went forth and hugged his friend. The dark magician had been bound to the millennium puzzle like most of his loyal monsters. With the Puzzle shattered Atemu's power had failed and he had become Yami. He had little control of the shadow realm now. Only able to call the red dragon when needed.  
"I need your help old friend"  
"You seek the young one, the one who completed your puzzle"  
"Yes, where is he" the dark magician sighed.  
"It will not be an easy task, he will have to face his past. He is trapped in it now. Come. I will show you" The dark magician started to walk away, Yami got into step beside him. They walked the swirling mass that was the shadow realm, purple mixed with black, red and other colures that had no name, but they were dark. Finally they came to a part of the shadow realm were many monsters were gathered. There in the centre, curled into a ball was Yugi. The shadow monster Kuriboh was keening beside him, the Dark magician girl had him cradled, stroking his hair.  
"My Pharaoh" she exclaimed upon seeing him, and Kuriboh nearly knocked him to the ground. Yami quietened the little fur ball then knelt beside Yugi.  
"Yugi?" but the boy made no movement.  
"Atemu, you will have to go into his memories to save him" the dark magician girl spoke. But was then whacked on the head by the dark magician  
"Mana, what have I told you, its Pharaoh"  
"Sorry master, but it doesn't change what I said," replied the slightly miffed dark magician girl.  
"What my apprentices says is true my Pharaoh. You must bring him from his nightmare."  
" I will do whatever it takes" Yami looked lovingly down at the boy. He had to save his soul.  
"Very well, we will use our magic to send you there. Are you ready?" Yami nodded the dark magician and dark magician girl pointed their staffs at Yami. There was a flash.

He opened his eyes to daylight, he shrank back. But when his skin failed to burn he stood. He was in a garden of a small house. He could see various Egyptian artefacts in the house through the open door. He looked around the garden, a small Koi pond in one corner. Some Sakura trees. He walked into the house. He saw things from his homeland, and then a picture caught his eye. It was taken by the pyramids. And there stood a man and women. The women with beautiful amethyst eyes. And long black hair. Beside her stood a man. Hair not too unlike his own. But was flatter. But he had the blond bangs. His eyes of pure crimson looked cruel. To the right was an older man. His hair grey. But he looked kind-hearted. And in front of them all could only be Yugi. He looked about four. Smiling. The box of the puzzle in his hand. He turned, hearing a small sob from out side. There beside the Koi pond was a small Yugi, crying. Yami walked up and knelt beside him. Yugi could only be five, his small form racked with sobs. In his hand he held the golden box of the millennium puzzle.  
"What is wrong young one?" the small boy turned his eyes to the older look alike, crystal tears streamed from those amethyst eyes.  
"Mommy and daddy are dead. Have to go and live with grandpa"  
"What happened?"  
"Their plane hit the ground, I'm all alone now" the boy looked sadly at the ground, Yami was about to reply that he was never alone. Not with him. But the scene changed. It was of Yugi running. It was in a dank ally. He was in what looked to be a school uniform. Yami tried to help but couldn't move, he saw bullies catch him, beat him. After they left the small crying boy. Yami found his limbs could move.  
"Yugi are you alright?"  
"It's you again. Yes I'm ok. I'm used to it by now"  
"What do you mean used to it? How often does this happen?"  
"All the time" the voice so alone broke Yami's heart. He saw the boy get up and pick up the golden box. Before the scene changed yet again. He heard the boy speak.  
"At lest I have my puzzle. It will give me a friend"

Yami now found himself in something more recent; they flashed past, the father returning to claim his son. Threatening his father, the beating by Ushio. It all slowed down to the moment he hit Yugi. When he thought he had betrayed him. He felt a presence behind him; he whirled round to see a broken Yugi behind him.  
"What are you doing here?" the boy spoke, quiet, eyes hidden  
"I came to help you"  
"Why do you care?" the voice remained the same.  
" Of course I care…I…."  
"YOU DON'T CARE, YOU'RE LIKE THE REST. YOU HIT ME ATEMU" Yugi shouted, his rage and sorrow melding in that voice. Yami's eyes opened wide. He had called him by his true name.  
"I am sorry I hit you. There are things in my past…as Atemu. That makes me hard to trust others." Yami walked towards Yugi, embracing the small one. "Please forgive me"  
"Why should I" Yugi looked down not wanting to look into those crimson eyes.  
"Because one, I don't want you to turn out like me. All alone. A monster. And two….because I love you Yugi. It took me awhile to realise this. But it's true" Yami looked at the boy. But when he heard no reply he turned away. Tears stinging his eyes. The scene changed round him. But this was not one of Yugi's memories…. This was his own.

"Beloved, it is me…Atemu" Yami turned to the voice seeing himself "no"  
"You are not Atemu. Atemu is dead, you are a monster. You are YAMI" the girl lunged at his form. Yami fell to his knees seeing this. Tears falling. He saw the puzzle cut from his neck. Saw the one he trusted and loved try to kill him. He later found out it had been her that changed him into a nightwalker. Betrayal shot through him like a knife-edge. It changed to the market. He was staked out, waiting for Ra's light. His people shouted at him, called him monster. His tears ran. But then he felt arms encircle him from behind  
"Your not a monster Atemu" then he was free, he looked behind him to see Yugi hugging him. He turned embraced the boy back. Buried his face in his hair he cried. The great Pharaoh of Egypt cried, his pain and sorrow. They watched the scene of the staking. Saw his only other friend save him…Seto.  
"Looks like we both needed to confront our past" Yugi said looking into his crimson eyes. Atemu nodded back.  
"I love you too Atemu……oh is it all right to call you that" Yami smiled at the child like worry in those amethyst eyes.  
"Yes Hikari. But only from you." Yami leaned slowly forward, and claimed sweet silk lips for his own. They fit together like pieces of a puzzle. Yami brought him closer, needing to hold him. needing to know it was alright. They broke the kiss. Yami did not want to rush the small one. His soul was weak, from what he had to endure, and the loss of blood in his body.  
"Come Yugi. Lets go home" Yugi took his hand. The world of nightmare dissolved. And they were back with the shadow monsters. Yami looked down to Yugi's spirit. It blinked then jumped into his arms laughing. Yami couldn't help but join in. they looked up to the monsters and saw the same joy. Yugi looked to the dark magician  
"Hello Dark magician"  
"It is good to see you again young master" the dark magician bowed, but was knocked over by an over excited Dark magician girl  
"YAY YUGI" she took the teen from Yami's arms. Hugging the boy. Yami looked down to the dark magician, and side stepped, he was twitching……as in his eyes. Which was always a bad sign.  
"MANA!" the Dark magician roared.  
"EEEEP" the Dark magician girl gently put Yugi down…..then ran away very fast. With the dark magician following. Yami came to stand beside Yugi.  
"How do you know them?"  
"When I completed the puzzle. I would dream of them. And you." The boy blushed, making him look even more cute….. If that was possible. "Are they always like this?"  
"For as long as I can remember" Yami laughed. He would not claim his true name yet. But he would allow Yugi to call him it when they were alone. In the background the dark magician was yelling at manna not to call Yugi, Yugi., but young master.  
"He won't hurt her will he?"  
"What the dark magician. No. He thinks of her like a daughter. She just gets a little over excited. The worst she gets is an ear pulling as he drags her off to another lesson." Yami chuckled at the memory. He looked down when Yugi yawned.  
"Come. Lets go back and sleep." Yugi nodded. The bid farewell to the shadow monsters and returned to their bodies. Yami opened his eyes. To look straight into Amethyst.  
"Don't leave me" came the weak voice.  
"I'll never leave you I swear" Yami kissed the teen's forehead. Then pulled the covers back. He joined him in the bed. Yugi cuddled up to him, feeling safe in Yami's strong embrace he began to drift off.  
"Good night my Pharaoh" Yami smiled.  
"Good night Aibou. Tomorrow night we will see and old friend. He will make you feel better" he felt Yugi nod into his chest. Then burying his face in Yugi's strawberry scented hair. He joined his love in blissful slumber.

Yami: yay, Yugi's saved. And I got to kiss him

KITG: calm down Yami. You got to see Seto next.

DM: MANA GET BACK HERE

KITG:sweat drops: they still at it?

Yami:sweat drops also: yeah. She still insists on calling Yugi…Yugi.

KITG: what's wrong with that?

Yami: well you know what a stickler the DM is for rules, and conduct.

KITG: true.:Books fly past: HEY WATCH IT:BONK:XX

DM: MANA NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID

DMG: COMW ON. IT WASN'T MY FAULT, SHE SHOULD HAVE DUCKED

Yami: Well I hope she sees it that way

DM: NOW YOU'RE IN FOR IT COME HERE: Drags off DMG by ear:

DMG: ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow.

Yugi: oh thought I had better point out. When KITG used Koi. She didn't mean love pond hehehe. She meant Koi-carp it is a Japanese fish. They are highly prized in Japan and go for loads. Nearly all japans homes have a Koi pond. Ja ne.

KITG: just like to point out why there are some mistakes. This is a convert from Adultfanfiction. Where his uncle hurts him and his father is dead. I have to change a few things, but I ask you to bear with me. When it is done I will go through it all, and maybe even rewriting it. To get rid of the mistakes. Gomen

The adult fan fiction one obviously has more graphic scenes than are allowed on here. If you want to go read it feel free. It under the same name. Though my pen name is just KITG.

Ja ne


	7. Healing the past, facing the future

KITG: sorry for the wait guys, my monitor blew up, tad annoying that. I swear Bakura or Malik had something to do with it.

Bakura/Malik: (snigger) why not both of us (snigger)

KITG: (death glare) DARK MAGICIAN, PUNISH THESE TWO FOR ME!

DM; with pleasure (chases Malik and Bakura)

Bakura/Malik: HEEEEEELP UUUUSSSSS.

Yami: um let me think…..um……NO!

Malik/Bakura: BAKKA PHARAOH! (Runs past)

Yami: NOW YOU DIE (chases along with DM)

KITG/Yugi; (sweat drops)

Malik/Bakura: (runs past yet again)

Yugi: quick through here (opens door, entire group run through)

KITG: Yugi, where does that lead (SPLASH) oh the pool, very evil Yugi

Yugi: (evil laugh) wasn't it?

KITG: (goes to balcony, sees Malik and Bakura in pool, DM floating above, with Yami holding on to his robe) nice save there DM

DM: thank you mistress.

WARNING SHONEN-AI IN THIS SCENE, AS IN MALE ON MALE FLUFF. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

CHAPTER 7

Yugi opened his amethyst eyes, he still felt weak, the blood loss still having its hold. He looked to the still sleeping form of Yami, the beauty of him making Yugi's stomach do flip-flops. The dark eyelashes gracing his cheek as the closed eyelids fluttered in some dream. The Tan skin, at odds with what he was looked good enough to taste. Yugi found himself now wondering what Yami tasted like. Perhaps chocolate, or maybe cinnamon. He had a strange feeling he had kissed him already, and that indeed he did taste like Cinnamon. But was it a dream? He hoped not, for in the dream Yami had come to realise that he had not betrayed him, and that he had fallen in love with the vampire. Yugi looked to the exotic lips, seeking once again to claim them, but he dare not. Returning to the closed eye's Yugi watched as they fluttered open to reveal the deep crimson pools that he loved. Yami stared at him a moment then smiled.  
"Good night Hikari" Yugi felt his heart take flight, Hikari. It hadn't been a dream. He felt Yami stroke his cheek with a callused yet soft touch, and he leaned into it, aching for more. Then he felt the warm lips on his forehead, as Yami kissed him.  
"How are you felling little one?" the tone laced with concern and love.  
"Dizzy" Yugi mumbled, his words slurred.  
"That's to be expected, but I'll take you to a friend I can trust. Up to a little flight?" Yugi nodded closing his eyes once more, showing the complete trust he had in Yami. The vampire proceeded to wrap his love tightly in the silk sheets. To keep him warm during the flight. He held the small form bridal style, Yugi cuddling up to the warmth of his neck. Opening the door, he was met with the sweet, fresh sent of the night. And never before had it held such beauty to him as it did right now, with this one in his arms. He extended his wings and with a leap took to the sky, the wind playing with both their hair as in gentle caress. The wings shifted and moved with the currents gliding to his destination, every so often the great flaps of skin would beat when their altitude dropped. He flew out of the city, past the suburbs and into the country, the mountain ranges of Japan coming to great him. He had come to this place centuries ago, no longer could he take the reminders his home country gave him, to the betrayal of his love.

All too soon a Japanese house came into view, it was richly carved of wood, gold leaf played upon them, it was a ancient temple of priest long ago, fitting that Seto would make this his home. He had not seen Seto for a long time, they had fallen out many years ago, and it had been Yami's fault. He had been on a train of self destruction, killing all who came in his way, Seto wanted to hide in the mountains and only taking what blood he needed, Yami had hated the world, hated the living. So he had killed all he drank from. Seto had argued with him, they had fought. And parted ways. He only hoped Seto would help Yugi. The blood loss was serious, he could tell by the nearly translucent skin. The fight with his past had taken what little strength he had left.  
Yami landed outside the great doors, carved dragons his welcome, but he had a feeling of being watched. He walked to the door and slowly pushed it open to reveal a place richly furnished, fires blazed in torches on the wall, the warmth comforting his skin, the cold did not bother him, but he still liked warmth. He took one more step, and found himself sealed. He looked down to see a spellbinding circle.  
"Your slipping Yami, normally you would have seen that a mile off" came a cold, calculating voice, he saw sapphire eyes regarding him.  
"Let me got Seto, you have to help me"  
"HAVE? I don't have to do anything. You made that quite clear the last time you were here" The form walked from the shadows, showing him wearing leather like Yami, also he had a large trench coat that seemed to defy gravity and flail out behind him.  
"I know, I'm sorry. I deserve that, but it's not for me. It's for him" Yami indicated the bundle in his arms; Seto regarded Yami for a moment, the walked forward with wave of his hand, dispelling the spellbinding circle in the process. He looked to the form of Yugi, and gasped looking back at Yami.  
"I know, strange isn't it, but he has lost blood, and NO, before you ask, it wasn't me. It was a vampire hunter Pegasus; he raped and beat the boy. And the boy protected me, saved me. So please Seto" Yami looked pleadingly at Seto, the old friend was shocked to see the sincerity, perhaps Yami has changed for the good.

"Very well, follow me" Seto lead them deep into his home, Yami smiled at the amount of dragons, Seto had always been obsessed with them. They came to a room of statues from Egypt, he saw various post of herbs lining the selves. Seto indicated the table.  
"Lay him on there" Yami did so, grabbing a cushion for his head. Yugi clawed at his hand, thinking Yami was leaving him. Yami gently caressed the boy's hair.  
"Shh Yugi, it's ok, I'm not leaving you. This is a dear friend of mine, he's going to make you feel better ok?" Yugi nodded and smiled at Seto, who couldn't help but smile back. He want over to a shelf and started mixing a concoction that would make Yugi's blood replenish it's self 5 times as fast, he would be fine in a couple of hours. Returning to the boy he cradled the limp form to him.  
"Hello Yugi, I'm Seto. I need you to drink all this ok?" Yugi gave him a small nod. And Seto placed the cup to his lips. He drank all the liquid. Seto kept hold of him, already you could see some strength return to the small one. Seto looked up and nearly cracked up laughing at the possessive look Yami was glaring his way.  
"Don't worry, you can have him back now my pharaoh" he chuckled; Yami took the boy from him lovingly. And Seto smiled once more seeing the young one cuddled to his embrace. The Seto shook his head  
"By Ra, I'm getting soft in my old age" he looked up to Yami's deep laugh.  
"You know you love it really Seto, and I beg your forgiveness for my actions"  
"Yeah, yeah, you're forgiven. I know it hurt you deeply what she did, but it seems this mortal has done you some good," Seto laughed at the blush that graced Yugi's face.  
"Speaking of mortal, he must be hungry, as must you be also. Come on, let's eat."

They sat in a great hall, the oak table before them. Yugi sat on Yami's lap, eating the fruit and meat that had been brought to him. Yami had a gold chalice of blood before him, as did Seto. Yugi had wondered why Seto kept Mortal food, but he explained that he got his blood from willing mortals, so he had to feed them. He would take only the blood needed, and never from the same person twice in one day. So he had many people living here, they were like his students, keeping the traditions of his priesthood of Egypt alive. They copied decaying text so the stories would survive. They all knew what Seto was, and who he used to be. But they did not hate him for it. And they knew he would not hurt them.  
"So, how did you two become friends?" Yugi asked after eating his fill, leaning against Yami."  
"Well, when I was Pharaoh, Seto was my high priest, but we had been friends growing up also. I had taken the throne at a young age after my father was assonated."  
"Whoa, you mean you told him, about you being Pharaoh?" Seto exclaimed from across the table. Yami turned to him a smile on his lips.  
"Didn't need to, he knew already. You see, he found this." Yami fished out the Millennium Puzzle from where it was hiding behind Yugi. Seto gasped upon seeing it.  
"He completed it? But how?" Seto came round to touch the puzzle, as if to make sure it was real.  
"I don't know, I was always good at Puzzles, my grandfather found it on a dig in Egypt, of the banished Pharaoh. He gave it to me before he died. I always thought I should finish it. When I did, I started to have dreams of Yami and the past. And that his name was Atemu."  
Seto began to laugh, and Yugi looked at him. Yami also looked to him in shock.  
"What is it Seto?"  
"Ra must have chosen a new Guardian to be born when the puzzle was un-earthed. To Guard it until it could be returned to his true son. Yugi is a shadow of you, of your soul. Your soul mate. All the pharaohs that came after you were false, born of the betrayal by your wife Ruia."  
Yugi felt Yami tense at the mention of his wife, he laid a comforting hand on the arms that circled his waist, and leaned back to he could look at Yami. Yami looked down and smiled at him in gratitude, leaning down to kiss Yugi's forehead. Making the little one giggle. Seto smiled at the two.  
"So Seto what does this mean?" Yami asked.  
"What it means my pharaoh and dear friend, is that Yugi will also be able to use the power of the puzzle, and that the two of you were destined for one another"  
Yami hugged his soul mate tighter, wanting to feel him close, Yugi turned round and hugged Yami around his neck, nuzzling into his love, Yami placed small kisses on Yugi's neck, making the boy shiver and nuzzle closer. They stopped at Seto's cough, both blushing.  
"Anyway, as I was answering. Me and Yami were friends, when Atemu got turned into what you see and became Yami, they dragged him from the palace and staked him in front of Ra, I set him free."  
"Yeah, the puzzle showed me that" Yugi said sadly.  
"Yes well, shortly after that Yami entered into what we call the blood lust, he needed to sate his huge hunger, and in the process, killed many and turned me into a vampire. But I do not blame him. When the blood lust takes you, you have no control. He nearly killed himself after he came back to his sense and realized what he had done to me."  
"So you both come from ancient Egypt?" Yugi asked  
"Yes" they both replied at the same time.  
"Wow, that's old"  
"Oh thanks," they both said again, at exactly the same time. Yami got a devilish smirk and started to tickle Yugi.  
"Yami…ha ha ha…stop please, Yugi writhed in his lap  
"Sorry. WHAT, I can't hear you, these old ears of mine. What?" Yami pretended to be deaf. Seto was howling with laughter.  
"Yami.. ha.. I'm sorry…you're not old…." Yugi took in gulps of air as Yami stopped tickling him.

The night continued on, they talked, Yami had a game of duel monsters with Seto, then Yugi challenged Seto, Yami marvelled that him and Yugi had the exact same deck. Yugi beat Seto, much to Seto's annoyance. He told them two to challenge each other. That was a BIG mistake. It went on for four hours, until Seto got bored and declared it a draw.  
"Remind me to tape your next duel you two, so I can just watch the highlights, and fast forward to the end. Geez, seems the king of Games had met his match hey Yami" Seto prodded Yami, which earned him fighting with the Pharaoh on the floor. Yugi just sat and watch this play fight. Soon the two tired themselves out.  
"Right. I'm off to bed, and you two will be my guests." Seto lead tem to a rich room, like the whole damn place. And left the two there. Yami carried Yugi over to the bed, and pulled the sheets back. He placed the young one in the centre. Then he too crawled in, but not before taking off the leather vest. Yugi blushed at seeing the well-toned chest; Yami crawled over to him, covering them both. He wrapped Yugi in his safe embrace kissing the boys forehead.  
Yugi turned his face up, their lips inches apart. He gazed into those crimson orbs of the soul; saw the love that was held for him alone. And saw the last trace of fear trying to gain its hold. Yugi looked in straight in the eyes.  
"Don't be afraid My Pharaoh. I swear to Ra.. I will never betray you, even if it costs me my life" The he places his lips tentatively at first on that of Yami's. But soon pulled him closer, seeking to taste the pure one before him. He could taste strawberries and vanilla in that kiss, while Yugi tasted Cinnamon and exotic spices. He felt Yami's hand quest down to undo the buttons of the black silk shirt he had donned Yugi in to keep him warm, felt the kiss leave his lips and travel feather light down to his neck. Felt Yami's incisors skim and nip the flesh playfully. He arched groaning in his want, but fear started to creep in. he saw flashes of the rape from Pegasus. Yami seemed to sense this and he stopped, he cupped the soft flesh of Yugi's face and made him look him in the eye.  
"Yugi, do you want this, for if you don't I will stop. But you must tell me now. I don't think I will be able to stop later. Know I will never hurt you."  
"I know Atemu" Yami quivered at the mention of his true name escaping those silk lips " I want this. I want you, I want you to feel happy, in case something happens before we.." Yugi trailed off, blush reaching his face. But Yami's heart split in fear.  
"Don't say that, nothing will happen. We'll be together always, don't do this just for me, make sure it is what you want." Yami watched, as Yugi seemed to think it over.  
"We can't be together always, I'm mortal. You're immortal. I will die eventually"  
"Not if you become like me, if you want to Yugi. Only if you want to" Yugi turned shining eyes to Yami. And hugged him fiercely.  
"Yes I want to be with you always, set me free Atemu, set me free from my past, from the pain. I want to feel how it should be"  
"Then you will get what you desire, my love, my Hikari" Yami claimed those sweet lips once more, passing all the passion and love he could through it. He ran his hand down Yugi's now exposed chest and felt the boy moan in his mouth as he brushed a nipple. He returned to it, playing with it between his fingers. Yugi arched, writhed at the touch. Moaning loudly as Yami left his lips and started trailing kisses once more down the slim neck.  
"Oh, Atemu, more. Please" Yami now Atemu smiled in his kisses, he took the neglected nub into his mouth, the boy practically took off from the bed at the sensations he was experiencing. He withdrew, blowing cold air over the wet nipple making the boy shiver in delight.

They continued on near to dawn, when fulfilled they cried out, as this happened Atemu bit down gently on Yugi's neck, drinking the blood that came, the blood sated him quicker than any other, the rich sweetness over it like nothing before. When he had taken enough he bit into his own wrist and placed it over the boys mouth. He drank all that was offered. Yami brought him into a tight embrace, bringing the covers about them, Yugi snuggled closer. And drifter off to sleep.  
"Sleep well, Hikari no tenshi" Then he too joined his love in blissful slumber.

KITG: whew. Long chapter, brain and fingers now dead, need tea.

Yugi: yay, I'm going to be a vampire.

Yami: I made hot love to you, and all you care about it being a vampire? (Pouts)

Yugi: sorry Yami no tenshi (kisses Yami)

KITG, oi dark angel now is it?

Yugi Hai

DM: anyway. Please read and review.


	8. Blood lust

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh. But I do own this story and the character Galen. Yami seirei is actually a real person, well as real as you can get hehehe. She wanted to make an appearance. So I have added her to the story.

KITG: hi back again.hehehehe. A friend of mine will be making an appearance in this chapter.

Yugi: who?

KITG: Yami seirei. Also one of my original characters from a Legacy of Kain RPG I run will be joining us, as he is just so cool.

Yugi: weee new friends YAY!

KITG: Yugi, have you been at my chocolate stash again?

Yugi: um no (runs off)

KITG: (sigh) Ra, why do you hate my chocolate so much?

RA: Because, I want it. And Ra has spoken

KITG: oh go service your chariot or something.

Chapter 8 Blood Lust 

Seto walked around his home, he knew Yami had made Yugi a vampire that night. And he knew what was to happen next. The blood lust. No one here would be safe. He needed the help of another old friend.  
"SEIREI!"  
"Geeze Seto, you don't need to shout." Came a sweet female voice. Around the corner came a very attractive female Vampire. She wore deep red leather. A strange sword by her side. Her long black hair in a Platt that reached past the point of the base of her spine. Here eyes seemed to glow green with some unknown power.  
" What do you want now?" she asked crossing her arms.  
" Do you know if Galen is flitting about the place?" Seto asked. Seirei cocked her head to one side as if talking to someone.  
" Yeah. He's on the roof now. Why?"  
"I need his help with something. Tell him to meet me in the hall ok?"  
"Sure. Hey I heard we have some strange twin guests about the place."  
"Who told you that?" Seto asked narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms.  
"Um…Mokuba" Seirei said looking sheepish.  
"I might have known. Yes we do have guests; one has just been turned into a Vampire. Hence why I need Galen. And the other is the Pharaoh."  
"What the Pharaoh?" Seirei asked excited.  
"Yes."  
"Can I come to the hall too? Oh please Seto. I want to see the guy that could piss you off. Hehehehe"  
"Fine. Just don't hug him to death." Seirei pouted.  
"As if I would Seto"  
The two walked down the rich hallways to the main hall. At the rear of the hall was a large statue of the blue-eyes white dragon. It's sapphire eyes gleaming in the light from the torches, which burnt on the walls. Seto sat in the large red chair. And sent a message to Yami to get his butt out of bead. That they needed to talk.

Yami awoke to Seto screaming in his head to wake up.  
(What do you want Seto?) He asked of the other in his mind.  
(We need to talk. You seem to have made Yugi a Vampire.)  
(Yes and?)  
(Haven't we forgotten a little something? Oh I don't know MAYBE A THING CALLED BLOOD LUST!)  
(Oops)  
(All you can say is oops. I have to say…I'm not impressed. I have a whole temple full of mortals. This is going to be messy.)  
(Well what do you suggest then oh mighty priest?) Yami snarled.  
(Bring yourself and Yugi to the main hall. I have an idea.)  
(Fine) Yami sat up; he left the bed to find his clothes, which were strewn about the place. He then turned to the bundle in the silk sheets of the bed. He smiled as the bundle moaned his real name in his sleep.  
"Yugi, wake up my Hikari" Yami stroked the soft cheek, already sensing the change in his light. He would have better vision, better hearing. He would become stronger. And get his own gift.  
"Atemu? Is it time to get up?"  
Yes little one. We have to go and see Seto. We must talk about what I have done, and what we are going to do about you." He replied, leaning forward to rub noses with the young one before him.  
"Do with me?"  
"Little one. You remember what Seto said about the blood Lust?" he watched as Yugi's eyes went wide.  
"Atemu I don't want to kill any one. I don't want to hurt you." Tears began to fall.  
"It's ok little one. I think Seto has a plan to help. So come on and get dressed so we can see him."  
Yami waited until the boy had dressed and followed the trail of Seto's aurora to the great hall. He saw Seto sitting in a chair. Beside him was a Female vampire. He narrowed his eyes wary of this stranger. Seto saw this.  
"Calm down Yami. This is a friend. She is someone you can trust."  
"Hello Pharaoh, don't worry. I will not harm you or the fledgling" the last part was directed at Yugi. She smiled at him; he smiled back and walked up to her.  
"Hello. My name is Yugi."  
"Nice to meet you Yugi, my names Yami Seirei, but you can call me Seirei if you like."  
"Hum darkness spirit."  
"Yeah. My name is what I am."  
"Cool" Yugi exclaimed. Seirei couldn't help but laugh.  
"Sit down you two, we have to talk about Yugi." Seto broke in, indicating the matching red chairs to his own. Yugi sat upon Yami's lap. Seirei sat next to them, Yami eyed the remaining chair. Who could that be for?  
"Now Yugi. Your blood lust will be upon you soon, so we don't have much time. I have a friend that can take you somewhere safe. So you won't be able to hurt anyone while you are in its grip."  
"How long will it last Seto?"  
"About 2 days. Then you can come back." Seto replied with a smile.  
"What do you mean come back Seto" Yami said with a growl.  
"I think it would be best if I showed you Yami. Seirei. Can you call him for me?"  
"Sure" Seirei replied. And she seemed to be talking to someone. Yugi gave a frightened Eeep when a shadow detached itself from the wall, he realised then that it didn't detach itself. Something was coming out of the shadow. It was a man, clocked in a black robe, a large black hood covering his face. Yami jumped before Yugi to protect him.  
"Stop doing that Yami. He is also a friend. His name is Galen." Said man Bowed to Yami. Yugi still hid behind Yami though. Seirei seeing this looked to Galen.  
"Galen. Take your bloody hood down, your scaring the little one."  
"Bu'"  
"No Buts. Take it off." With a sigh the clocked Vampire pushed the hood down, revealing long black hair, streaked with platinum. His face was white with black lips, long canines coming from his mouth. His eyes though were pitch black. No white or pupil.  
"Don't be scared of him Yugi. But he doesn't trust many people. He hides his form so no one can find him. He used to be an assassin for a vampire. Killing evil Vampire hunters, like Pegasus." Yami relaxed his posture a little after hearing this. This Galen was much like himself. Yugi came forward also.  
"Hello Galen. Sorry that I was scared. You can put your hood back up if you want."  
"No it's ok little vampire. I think I can trust you. I already trust the Pharaoh. I served him once. Long ago. Though I think I have changed too much for him to recognise me"  
Yami came forward to look at Galen; he had a sense that he was familiar. But why? Then it clicked; he had been one of his loyal guards. Had held the crowd back when Seto saved him.  
"My loyal guard. What became of you after that day?" Galen looked sad.  
"He paid a heavy price for helping us Yami. Ruia bound and tortured him for many years. Finding some pleasure from it. Her and her false Pharaoh. He is marked by the shul'va (A/n not quite sure of the spelling here). Traitor. Eventually she made him into one of us. She then placed Ankhs around his neck; their marks are burned into his skin. But she did not realise the gift he would gain by becoming a child of the night. This is why I have called him. Galen will you talk them to the place. I have to go to the students."  
"Yes of course Seto."  
With that Seto turned and left the room. Galen nodded to Seirei and she went to stand beside Yami and Yugi. While Galen went up to a wall, he placed his hand on a shadow then motioned to Seirei to bring the two forward.  
"Come on you two" She took Yugi's hand with a smile and led him to the shadow. Yami was about to ask where they were going but before he could ask they had already passed through.

They found themselves in a mass of darkness. But not like the shadow realm, Yami realised. In the shadow realm it was dark yes, but you cold see reds mixing with purple and black, to swirl like an un-known storm. Here it was just black, except for a ring of light in the centre.  
"Where are we?"  
"It's hard to explain" Galen said as he joined them in the circle. "We are between worlds. Between the world you know and that of the shadow realm. This is a gateway. From here I can pass through to any shadow in the world. That was my gift. Yugi will be safe to pass through his blood lust here. Without casing others harm."  
"Yami what gift will I get?" Yugi asked now intrigued.  
"It's different for each vampire. You will gain two gifts; one some other vampire may have, say wings or be able to jump high. And the other will be unique to you. My unique gift is to be able to channel shadow power into this realm. As a blast. Though I have not been able to use it for some. I also had another gift to summon shadow monsters to this realm, Seto could do this also. But I lost that gift when I lost the millennium Puzzle. But that was not a vampiric gift. I had the ability to call shadow monsters as a mortal. With the help of the Melenium puzzle." Yami smiled down at the Puzzle now safe round his neck.  
"I am glad I could return it to you Yami" Suddenly Yugi's face fell. "Yami I don't feel too good." He swayed, Galen catching him.  
"The blood lust is upon him, you must leave." Suddenly Yugi realised he would be alone. Here in this darkness.  
"Yami I don't want to be alone anymore. Please." Yami's heart broke at this but he knew he could not stay.  
"Go my Pharaoh. I will stay." Galen said with a smile.  
"But Yugi will kill you."  
"No he won't. He will not be drawn by my blood. I am too infused with this place, it Taints my blood. He will not seek it." Galen replied, still holding Yugi.  
" I am trusting you my loyal servant with something that is worth more than my life to me" Yami looked At Galen. To make him understand.  
"I know my Pharaoh. You can trust me. He will be returned to you. Nothing can harm him in this realm of mine. I give you my word and life again, as I pledged to you all those years ago." He bowed his head to his Pharaoh. Yami seemed to accept this. He placed his hand on Galen's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. He then leaned down and Kissed Yugi.  
"Miss you Yami" Yugi said pure love shining in his eyes.  
"And I you my angel." With that Yami rose. Galen held out his hand and a portal back to the hall opened. Seirei passed through, Yami following after. Two days to go.  
"So little one, what do you want to do?"  
"Wanna duel?" Yugi asked pulling out his deck  
"Why do I get the feeling I am going to lose ……a lot" Galen replied, with a big smile on his face.

Someone awoke from her year of slumber. But her order needed her again. They called to her. Her magic keeping her alive after all this time. Her Vampire hunters called her.  
"Mistress Ruia, the Vampire Yami has been found. We need your guidance." Silky sweet voice of a sick and twisted man.  
"Let the final hunt begin. Finally Yami…you will die.

KITG: oooooooh cliffhanger. Sorry. But I was in an evil mood.

Yami: NOOOOOOOO NOT HER (sob)

Yugi: there, there Yami, I'll protect you.

Yami: (glomps Yugi.)


	9. loyalty unto death

KITG: thank you for the reviews guys. I am so glad you like this. I am really having fun writing this. And red dragon. I know it wasn't directed at me.

Yugi: zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Puzzle:zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

KITG: aww Yugi tired. And the puzzle. Hey wait a moment. How is there z's coming out of the puzzle?

Ryou: think Yami is asleep in the puzzle. It is really funny, z's coming out the puzzle.

KITG: yeah, hehehehehe. But it's cute. EWWWW the puzzle is drooling

Ryou: where's my camera.

KITG: hang on you sure you are Ryou?

Ryou: yes.

KITG: you have been hanging round Bakura too much then.

Ryou: hehehehehe.

KITG: I knew it. You are Bakura.

Ryou: No, I am Ryou.

KITG: oh I am so confused.

Chapter 9 Enemy in the dark.

The two sat in the dark of the dark realm. They had been playing duel monsters for a long time. But the little one had become tired. He was asleep now, his head on Galen's lap. Galen had taken off his robe and covered the boy in it. This revealed a leather vest covering Galen's torso, he also had black leather trousers. His arms were exposed; you could see the scars covering his arms. Beside them both were pouches of blood. Blood bank logo plain on its label. When the little one had been falling asleep Galen had shadowed to a blood bank and taken some. He knew Yugi would need to feed on a lot. He had drunk his own pouch; as soon as the blood touched his lips it became tainted by the dark taint in his blood. Making him safe from Yugi's blood lust. He looked down seeing the little one wake up, his face grimacing in pain.  
"Galen it hurts. I want Yami," he whimpered. Galen gave him a hug, sitting him in his lap.  
"I know little one, I know it hurts, but it will pass. Come feed, it will take the pain away somewhat." He passed the little one a pouch of blood, he could see the little ones eyes turning blood red, blood leaking into the white of his eyes. He snatched the pouch, ripping it open in his need to feed. He then rolled out of Galen's lap and ripped open the other blood pouches. Drinking all before Galen could blink.  
"I want more Galen," he pleaded, but Galen could hear the lust burning in his voice.  
"No little vampire, if you drink too much it will kill you."  
"It hurts"  
"I know. Come on" he opened his arms Yugi went into the embrace gladly. He liked Galen, knew he was loyal to Yami. "Look little one, this will keep your mind off it."  
Galen pulled out a sword from his side, it was very intricate, a dragon was its handle from its mouth came part of the blade, painted like flame. The body curled round to become the handle. The tale joined the bottom of the blade. The blade itself curled to a point, sharp points pointing towards the tip. The blade had more fire along it. Making it look like the dragon was breathing fire down the blade. The eyes of the dragon were red ruby's, they reminded Yugi somewhat of Yami's eyes.  
"What you doing Galen?"  
"Watch. Come my friends" wisps of smoke started coming out of the dragon's mouth, the red eyes burning red. The black smoke formed into six little dragons, still formed of smoke. They keened at Galen and flapped about. Each had bright red eyes. Yugi laughed, in awe by the dragons before him. They looked down at the form in Galen's embrace.  
"Yugi, these are my friends, they also protect me. My friends, this is Yugi. Will you keep an eye on him for me?" the dragons keened their assent, flying before him, rubbing against his cheek. He laughed at the warmth he felt. It makes it feel like they were real. Like warm scales rubbing against him. He played with them, diverting the blood lust inside of him. He was glad Galen could stay with him. He had a feeling that if he were alone it would hurt a lot more. That the pain would make him scream. He ran round the circle of light, laughing, playing tag with the dragons. Galen sat in the centre laughing at the little vampire's antics. He heard seirei calling him.  
(What is it seirei?) He asked in his mind.  
(Yami wants to know how Yugi is. He is practically crawling up the walls.) She added with a giggle.  
(He's fine. He's playing with my pets at the moment. He should be able to come back soon. I feel his blood lust tapering off. How long has it been now?) Galen asked in interest. He hadn't bothered to keep track of the time.  
(We're on the second day.) She replied, she seemed a bit distracted. Galen heard her laugh. Probably Yami bugging her.  
(Ok then. I think it's safe for him to come back I'll) Galen was cut off when he heard his Dragons snarl. He looked up to see them flying before Yugi in a protective formation. He heard Seirei calling him, she could feel his concern.  
"Yugi come here," Galen told him standing up, the dragons stayed where they were, still snarling. No one should be here.  
"Galen what is it?" Yugi asked in concern, holding onto Galen's black robe, hiding behind him.  
"I don't know"  
"Well, well, well. My dear Galen. It has been too long." The sickly sweet female voice spoke. Yugi's hair stood on end. Into the illumination coming from the circle of light, came a woman. She looked like the most beautiful women Yugi had ever seen. She walked up with grace of years of practice. Bt he felt Galen jerk and growl low.  
"Ruia"  
"Galen, you remember me. I'm so glad. I missed our little sessions. Oh look, who do you have behind you?" she leaned trying to get a better look. But Galen moved to hide Yugi even more. "Oh Galen don't you trust me, I'm hurt."  
"You will be in a moment," Galen snarled. "But you can't enter here. So what do you want?"  
"I want Yami, where is he?" she asked. Her voice as sweet as a mother talking to her child. But Galen knew it was all fake.  
"Like I will tell you betrayer, traitor."  
"Galen. traitor? I think you're confused, that was you. Now tell me. Or I will hurt the little one behind you."  
"You cannot pass, and you will have to go through me first before you lay a hand on him."  
"So be it" with that Ruia brought out an ancient Egyptian blade. And stepped into the light. Galen eyes widened in shock, and brought his blade up to defend him. He pushed Yugi back.  
"Yugi stay back. The dragons will protect you." As he said this they dragons came before him snarling. "How have you entered here Ruia?"  
"Come now Galen, you don't think I would have been prepared to find you my loyal servant. After the last time you escaped me with this little gift?"  
"I am not your servant. I serve only the Pharaoh Atemu. No other. And not you." Galen ran at Ruia, his blade clashing to hers; flame blazing down Galen's blade. They broke apart. The fight was fierce. Yugi marvelled at Galen's skill. He could tell that he had been a great guard in his past. Ruia hissed as Galen's blade bit into the flesh of her arm, teeth barred at Galen.  
"You will pay for that. But the little one first." She side stepped Galen and ran at Yugi, the dragons attacked her. Making her back off, but then her sword flashed, the dragons dispelled with a scream of pain and rage. Then the point of her blade sped towards Yugi. But it never made it. The blade met with Galen's shoulder. He growled in pain through his teeth, looking defiant at Ruia.  
"Why do you protect him so?" she asked with a smile. Pushing the blade deeper. Making Galen growl more. He felt Yugi grab his arm in worry. He reached back and held his hand.  
"Because….I…..made….a…..promise, I will die before I let you hurt him," he snapped out through the pain, breathing heavy.  
"Then live no more" she said in a dark tone.  
Yugi became afraid; he didn't want Galen to die. Not for him. But with that he used the last of his strength Galen called his dragons, they pushed her back. The blade ripping from his shoulder, then he opened a portal as Ruia ran back at him again. With what he had left. He pushed Yugi through.

Yami was going mad. Seirei was saying Galen was worried. Deep worry. What was happening to Yugi? All of a sudden wind picked up and a portal to Galen's dark realm opened. Yugi tumbled out, he got back up tears streaming as he looked to the portal.  
"GALEN" Yugi screamed. Yami came beside him. They could see the portal closing; Yugi was trying to run back, trying to help Galen. "Yami. You have to help him!"  
"What happened Yugi, What's wrong?" Before Yugi could answer Galen flew out of the Portal, it slammed shut behind him, he lay on the ground, blood pouring from various wounds, the worst looked to be his shoulder. Yugi ran over, tears in his eyes.  
"Galen! Are you ok?" Yugi lowered his cowl, and gasped, new tears falling as he saw the right eye was gone, blood pouring. Galen opened his remaining good eye.  
"I've….been….better" he gasped in pain. Yami came over, placing a hand on Galen's heart. While seirei ran to find Seto, and blood.  
"What happened my loyal friend?" Galen turned his face to Yami, Yami growled at the damage. Saw the mark of an ankh over the right eye. He felt saddened. Galen would be permanently blind in that eye because of that. Blood would not heal it.  
"It…..was…her…my pharaoh…..Ruia." Yami's eyes widened in shock. Galen continued, his breath laboured " She….want…you..my pharaoh…..it was her…..that created the vampire hunters……tried to hurt Yugi……but I gave my word…"  
"She tried to kill me Yami, Galen got in the way of the blade, and it went into his shoulder."  
"Forgive me my pharaoh……I couldn't kill her for you." Yami placed his hand back on Galen's heart.  
"Easy my friend. Rest" Galen's eyes closed, covering the wreckage that was his right eye.  
"Will he be alright Yami?" Yugi hugged Yami round his waist. Tears falling. But Seto answered for him as he came in. looking at the fallen Vampire.  
"He will be ok. But his right eye is lost" Yugi sobbed at this "but otherwise he will recover with rest." With help they carried Galen to his rooms. Yugi didn't want to leave him, and in truth neither did Yami. The loyalty Galen had shown made Yami proud of his old royal guard. Yugi was sat on Yami's lap in the large comfy couch. His tears had stopped falling, knowing now that Galen would be ok. He liked the vampire a lot. Considered him a great friend, like Jou. The room had Egyptian statues about the place, making Yugi feel safe for some reason. He also felt the Yami was at ease here.  
"It's all my fault" Yugi broke the silence.  
"What is little one?"  
"Galen's eye was destroyed. If I wasn't there, he could have got away. He should have left me."  
"No. It is not your fault. And I know Galen would say the same. He fulfilled his duty to me. But it was not just that. I have a feeling you and him have become good friends. In fact I am a little jealous. He had you to himself for two days" Yami joked making Yugi laugh. But he then felt Yami's mood darken.  
"Yami?" he got no response. He tried again. But got the same reaction. Yami was staring out the window. Nearly dawn.  
"Atemu" with that he blinked at his real name being spoken. He looked down; Yugi had placed his hands on Yami's cheeks. "What is wrong?"  
"I thought I had escaped her. But she returns yet again. She created me, and then created the vampire hunters if what Galen said is true. I must end this once and for all." He replied, voice determined.  
"And I'll help you Atemu. I will protect you from her." Yami smiled  
"How little one?" but Yugi placed his hand over Yami's heart.  
"I will protect your heart from her" he replied, leaning up to claim his lovers sweet lips. Yami responded to the kiss with all his heart. Then they lay down upon the couch, Yugi atop Yami. His head on his chest as Yami stroked his hair. And they drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

KITG: Aaww poor Galen. They hurt him.

Galen: ow

Yami/Yugi: Poor Galen. (Glomps him)

Galen: I feel loved (big smile on his face)

Yami seirei; GROUP HUG

(All in group hug.)


	10. Eternal Protection

KITG:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Yugi: aww poor KITG, she hasn't been to sleep yet.

Yami: what!. But she got a night shift. So she has been up all night. And now has to stay awake all day, to wait for her night shift?

Yugi: Yup

Yami: is she mad!

Yugi: yup! But she had this idea burning in her brain so she couldn't sleep.

Yami: oh poor KITG.

(Yami and Yugi cuddle next to kitg as she sleeps, giving her a hug)

Bakura: ARRRRRRRRRRH WAKE UUUUUUUP! WHAT YOU DOING?

KITG: HUH! 00

Yami: STUPID TOMB ROBBER YOU WOKE HER UP.

Bakura: IT'S NOT MY FAULT BAKKA PHARAOH. YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK LAYING LIKE THAT.

Yami: DIE!

Bakura: EEEEEEEP

KITG: XX oh Ra zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Eternal protection 

Yugi awoke as the sun was sinking below the horizon. He could see it somewhat through a parting in the curtains. Yami was still sound asleep, Yugi smiled as the sleeping vampire mumbled his name. Yugi untangled himself from his lovers embrace. He looked over to the other sleeping vampire in the room, and again felt that familiar pang of guilt. He walked over to the form, seeing the chest rise and fall in peaceful slumber. He sat on the bed, un-knowing of the crimson eyes that had opened to regard him from the couch. He looked to Galen's prone form; most wounds now faded at night's first kiss. Only the mark of the ankh over his right eye remained. A flash Yugi's caught eye. Looking down he saw now that Galen he a necklace on. It was made of gold. In the shape of a wispy dragon, a shadow dragon. Again like all the dragons Yugi had seen with Galen. Its eyes were red. He placed his hand on it feeling a comfortable warmth emanating from it.  
"You like it?" came deep voice, laced with amusement. Yugi jerked back looking to one black eye and the right showing a sickly white hue, laced with blood, showing it's blindness. Yugi blushed stuttering for words, which made Galen laugh lightly, and Yami smile from the couch as he watched, his smile fell however when he saw Yugi begin to cry, head down in sorrow.  
"I'm sorry Galen," he muttered. Galen sat himself up arms across his chest as he regarded the small vampire before him.  
"What for little one"  
"Your…eye…it's all my fault" he began to quietly sob but stopped when he felt himself in a light embrace. He looked up to Galen's one black eye.  
"Now I will have none of that little vampire. You could not change what came to pass."  
"You should have left me"  
"I think not, what kind of a friend would I be to you or my Pharaoh if I did that, hum?" he tightened the hug slightly.  
"Thank you Galen. But I still feel bad"  
"You know, you are a really annoying little vampire" he began to poke Yugi, earning a little giggle from the youth. Yami felt a small pang of jealousy. But quelled it. He looked up to Yugi, seeing now that his attention was back on the necklace.  
"It's very nice Galen" Yami watched as Galen seemed to regard it, with a sad smile.  
"Yes it is, it was a gift from my daughter, I often wonder if she knew of the power it held when she gave it to me." Yami jolted, he didn't know Galen had a daughter.  
"What was she like, if you don't mind me asking" Yugi said nervous.  
"No I don't mind little vampire, and I will tell you some of my past, as they are eternally linked. She gave this to me as a birthday present the day the Pharaoh disappeared. So I could not stay long with her. She was a beautiful child, and that was not just a fathers colouring, it was if Isis herself graced her. A smile, not too far from your own. When I returned to the palace they said the Pharaoh had been found, but that he was sick. Ruia bade me to protect her, as she was with child at the time, we all thought it was the Pharaoh's. I was soon to learn otherwise. One of Atemu's advisers clung near. Strangely so. I protected her as I promised Atemu. We went to the balcony, what I saw below you have seen also. Atemu staked out for Ra's light. I turned to Ruia seeing the dark smirk, and the adviser's arm draped round her, the other hand on her stomach. I was shocked. It was then that I knew something was wrong. As the sun crept higher Atemu began to scream in pain as if Ra's light burned. The crowed jeered. I saw the high priest Seto untie my pharaoh but he was cut off, Ruia ordering the Guards to attack. The people shouting. She then turned to me and commanded me to kill Atemu" Galen's Black eye flared and his fist clenched, Yami on the couch felt his heart pang, he had not remembered much of this, having fallen unconscious after Seto freed him. He listened more as Galen continued.

" I felt power in me I had never felt before, felt has if Ra had graced me in that moment, this necklace glowed. I felt as if I had wings, so I jumped off the high balcony, I fell, but landed as if I had only taken a small step. I ploughed into the guards, strength flowing through me. I shouted to Seto to take him, I knew they did not have much time. I fought, distracting them as Seto fled, carrying Atemu from Ra's gaze. I knew I sustained cuts, but it was as if I could not feel them. But finally I was brought down. Ruia came up taunting me. "Protecting the worthless Pharaoh" she scorned me. But I held my tongue. She demanded where Seto would take the Pharaoh. I knew of-course but I would never tell. I don't remember much of the torture that was done to me. Just the unspeakable pain. But I would not tell them. Then one day Ruia got a strange look to her eyes…and brought in my wife and daughter" Galen stopped there for a moment, a memory too painful to want to recall. But now he started he could not stop.  
"Galen you don't have too"  
"Yes I do, I have to honour her somehow."  
Galen breathed deep finding his calm then looked back to the child. Still not seeing the awake Pharaoh.  
" My wife was a kind soul. But could not quite understand my loyalty to Atemu. She screamed at me to tell them where they were. Asking if the Pharaoh was more important then our family. I held my tongue, so they slit her throat. I screamed along with my child. But she then ran to me placing her arms around my neck, my Dear Mizariah smiled. Looking at the gift she gave me."

FLASHBACK

The cold dark cell, one man bound arms behind his back. Chest exposed and bloody, gold necklace about his throat. Hugging him was a small child. About 8.

"Mizariah" came a broken voice, the male staring into the eyes of his child that shone in the trust she felt towards him, from his promise to never let anything bad happen to her, and he knew he was about to break that promise.

"Its ok daddy. I know what you have to do. But it's not your fault. And my gift will look after you"

END OF FLASHBACK

Galen took another deep breath.  
" She understood my oath, wise beyond her years. For she loved the Pharaoh like an older brother. She was so happy when he spoke to her once, in the gardens as she came to see me. I was nervous that she would disturb him. But he talked to her. She bounded up to me in joy at speaking with him."  
Yami's eye opened wide as he remembered that, the sweet child on a warm day, playing, chasing the butterflies.  
"They asked me one final time to tell. I held my tongue. They made her scream before they killed her. Then Ruia turned me, when I looked down the pendant Mizariah had given me was slowly going into my body. Only recently has it reappeared. As if I have atoned for some of it" he finished  
Yami felt guilt now pierce him; also he was deeply touched at Galen's loyalty to him all those years ago, and his continuing Loyalty. He watched as Galen looked at the necklace and sigh heavily.  
"I am so sorry Galen" Yugi murmured.  
"For what, you were not even born then. You cannot change everything sweet little vampire. I still believe Ra had a plan, and although Atemu thinks Ra abandoned him, I think he'll find he is still keeping an eye on his true son of Egypt. And as for this" he took the necklace off and placed it round Yugi. "I think you should have it"  
"No Galen I couldn't" Yugi stuttered.  
"I am worthy of it no longer little vampire. May it protect you as it has me."  
"Thank you"

With a nod Galen stood and stretched. It was then he noticed the Pharaoh was in the room with him, and was awake.  
"My Pharaoh" he bowed. Atemu walked over and embraced Galen.  
"Forgive me my friend, for what you have had to suffer because of me. My life is yours to do with as you please as payment." Galen was shocked then laughed clasping his Pharaoh's arms.  
"I think you have already given this life to another" he replied indicating the now blushing Yugi " and besides, it was my honour to do so. You made my daughter happy that day, and that is something I can never repay. Right I don't know about you, but I'm hungry" Galen smiled bowing to the Pharaoh. Yugi giggled. But his giggles turned to screams as pain seared down his back. Yami was beside him in a second.  
"Yugi, what's wrong?"  
"Atemu, my back, it hurts" he then screamed again. And with a rip, black feather wings erupted from the small boys back. Then the pain left. The wings still were dripping from the blood.  
"Hum, seems you are a flyer Yugi." Yami commented, rubbing the boys back gently where the wings had sprouted. All Yugi could mutter was a wide-eyed  
"Cool"

They fed, and Yami decided to teach Yugi how to fly. It did not take long for Yugi to grasp it; soon they were flying over the city without a care. The neon lights flicking in the clouded night. Yugi was a little behind Yami when he saw something down below, someone running. He glided down and recognised it as Jou. He dived down.  
"Jou"  
"YUGI" oh man, you have to help me please." Before Yugi could answer, they were surrounded by some thugs each wielding a baseball bat. One quickly came forward. Hitting Jou, he fell to the floor without a sound, and lay limp on the soiled ground. Yugi ran over to him. Shaking his friend but got no response.  
"Well what do we have here? A thug asked slapping the baseball in his hand. Jou's blood shining in the neon light. Yugi stood up a growled; he launched himself at the man, digging his fangs in without thought. He drank of the mortal. But was pulled down, not used to his new abilities he was quickly over powered. So he did the only thing he could think of, screaming in his mind.  
"ATEMU"  
He heard the call and followed it to its source. He flew down, ripping each mortal apart using hands or his awakened shadow magic. When his rage subsided, the alley was bathed in blood. He rushed over to Yugi.  
"Are you ok Hikari?"  
"I am, but Jou." Yugi said pitifully.  
"Lets take him back to Seto. With nod Yugi watched as Yami picked up the fallen friend and took wing, Yugi close behind. When they arrived back Galen fetched Seto.  
"Yami what is going on?" Seto growled. Then he looked to the sweet form in Yami's arms.  
"Oh Ra"……..

KITG: for all of you who thought I had forgot Jou, you didn't need to worry, I was just waiting for the right pace for him to pop back.

Jou: yay I'm back. KITG why did Seto say "oh Ra when he saw me?

KITG: you'll see

Seto: (blush)


	11. Lost love

KITG: sorry for tormenting you so much. I got cut off from the Internet. But things should go back to normal now.

Yami: YAY, next chapter. But you are going to sleep right?

KITG: I don't sleep much anymore Yami…Bad dreams.

Yami: but you'll only exhaust yourself.

KITG: yeah well. I have to put some chapters up. I've been off for a month for RA's sake, they probably going mad by now.

Yami: ok, ok. But make sure you don't start so many stories next time. Ok?

KITG: ok.

They took Jou to a spare room so he could rest. Seto said there was no real damage. Just a little knock on the head. Yugi decided to keep watch. As the others need to talk of Ruia anyway.

Jou tossed and turned in some nightmare, crying out for his sister. Yugi would have to ask him how the operation went when he wakes. Yugi was glad to see his friend again; he had missed him so much. True he had made new friends in the form of Galen, Seto and Seirei. But still. Jou knew of his past, of what he had to go through, even more so than Atemu. So…

Yugi looked up as Jou groaned, opening his eyes.

"Jou?"

"Yug? Is that you?"

"Yeah Jou it's me. You're ok now, you're safe. What happened?"

"I had just finished seeing my sister. Oh Yug, she's ok, she can see again. Anyway she was going back home so I had to say goodbye. But walking out I got spotted by some of me old gang. And the rest you know." Jou finished rubbing his head where the bandage now resided. "So how about you? I see you became one of them."

"It's great Jou, like nothing I have ever felt before. Yes I need to take blood. But I don't need to kill for it. I can see better, move quicker. It's amazing. Feel, taste smell, hear. They are all more powerful. And I get to be with Yami, which is even better. Yugi smiled like a child that just got the last chocolate ice cream.

"You must be pretty safe?"

"Not always. There's some one trying to kill Yami. But you don't have to worry about that. Come one. If you feel up to it. Lets go downstairs and get you something to eat. And I can introduce you.

Yami sat talking with Seto, Seirei and Galen. They had to think of a way to stop Ruia once and for all.

"We must find where she hides and put her out of our misery" Seirei said with a scowl.

"That will be no easy task. I might be able to find her in shadow. But more likely she will find me first. She has become so in tune with my plane. That I would not fully trust it." Galen had his dark robes back on. His hood hiding his scared face. They all sat around a large table in the main hall. Sipping blood from gold chalices. They all looked up however when Yugi walked in, Jou trailing behind. Seto looked up immediately and straight at Jou. Galen and Yami put on identical, knowing smirks. Seems Seto had found an interest.

"Hello you two. How you feeling now Jou?" Seirei asked. Pulling back a chair so Jou could sit. Galen grabbed Yugi some blood while she did so.

"A bit better thanks. But my head kills." Jou replied.

"Hang on, might have something for that." Seto got up and went over to the cabinet at the back. Meanwhile the others introduced them selves. Jou looked rather wary of Galen. But Yugi said he was safe, so he relaxed a little. That is until Seto came back over. He hadn't got a good look at the vampire before, but no Jou's jaw hit the floor.

"Oh and this is Seto" Yugi continued. But Jou barley heard him.

"Hi Jou. This should make you feel a lot better." Seto handed him a silver cup. Inside was a sweet smelling liquid. Taking it, and feeling he could trust Seto he drank the offered potion. Instantly he felt as though he had never been injured. In fact he felt better than he ever had.

"Wow. What was that?" he asked handing back the cp

"Oh just a little thing to help. Now how about some food?" Jou nodded his head quickly, making Yugi giggle. So while Jou ate the others talked of Ruia. Yugi smiled at how Seto now sat beside Jou.

The conversation soon turned to an argument. Then shouting as to the best course of action. Until Seirei had had enough.

"QUIT IT!" all turned to look at her. " That's better. Now. This is getting us nowhere. How about we go clubbing?"

"What? Now?"

"Yes now"

"I think that's a great idea" Yugi exclaimed.

"I don't know" Yami hedged. Scared of what Ruia might try.

"Oh come one. We need some new blood anyway. Come one" Seirei begged. And it seemed Jou wanted to go as well. So that changed Seto's mind.

"Ok pup. I'm in"

"Who you calling pup?" Jou asked with a growl. Seto looked embarrassed as all eyes turned to him. Galen laughed, thinking Seto hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"Fine. Lets go."

The pound in of the music, lifted his mind high, Yugi laughed, seeing Jou getting close to Seto in one dance. Galen just watched, not one for dancing or so he said. That changed when Seirei dragged him out, saying he was being a sour puss. It turned out he was quite good at it. So good in fact that him, Yami, Yugi and Seirei stated to battle it out. But when a song came on, one that Yugi knew too well. They were doomed to failure. After all, he had done this for a living.

"_Your cruel device, your blood like eyes._

_One look could kill_

_My pain, your thrill_

They moved close, oh so close, writhing together like snakes. Each move matched by the other, hand trailing over chest's teasing caressing.

"_I wan' a love you but I better not touch,_

_I wan' a hold you, but my senses tell me to stop,_

_I wan' a kiss you but I want it too much,_

_I wan' a taste you. But your lips are venom poison._

_You're a poison running through my veins_

_You're a poison_

_I don't wan' a break these chains._

All others had left the floor, their dance so erotic none could come close.Closer, seeking, want more contact as the beat surged and pulsated, the lights moved, blood red, then green, then red lasers shooting forth, giving an eerie continence.

"Your mouth, so hot, your web I'm caught 

_Your skin so wet, black lace on sweat_.

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins 

_I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_

_Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin,_

_I want to kiss you, but your lips are venom, poison_

_You're a poison running through my veins_

_You're a poison_

_I don't wan' a break these chains._

The song came to its final note. Yugi looked deep into those crimson eyes. Now more than ever he knew that song had been made for Yami. Their lips came closer, but never met as a gunshot rang out. People panicked and ran, drawing Yugi and the others along with them.

Yugi scanned around outside, there was Galen and the others, he ran up to them, searching. But Yami was nowhere to be seen…

KITG: sorry if that seemed a bit short. But my brain fried as sleep claims me. But hope you enjoy all the same. It is drawing to a close soon. Otherwise you lo will get board. Hehehehe


	12. coming of the end

KITG: Sorry for the wait. Here the next chapter for you. For those of you who are following my other stories. I will be completing this Yugioh story before I finish the others. I have too many stories on the go. Getting hard to think up diff scenarios. Though knowing me I will get attacked at 3 in the morning with an idea for another chapter for another story…rather like I am now.

Yami: yeah, I'm getting sick and tired of running back and forth. Changing from Vampire suit, to pirate suit.

Yugi: yeah KITG, last night Yami came home half pirate, half vampire.

KITG: bet that was interesting.

Yugi: oh yeah. It was great, Yami nibbling my neck. Then he went "Yargh"

KITG: (hand over mouth, muffled) Hehehehehehehehehe

Yugi:KITG that's not funny.

KITG:yes I could see how that might ruin the moment…yarg……hahahahahahah

Yugi: KITG! (Low warning tone)

KITG/ whoever else wants to join in: YARG…HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA.

CHAPTER…..OH I FORGET….NEVRMIND.

Sound and feeling slowly came back to Yami. He groaned as he rose to a sitting position. His internal clock told him it was morning. But thankfully, wherever he was the place was hidden from Ra's light. He tried to stand so he could look about, but found he was chained. It was then that lights were turned on. He found himself. I a giant room, Black marble, intersected with silver veins surrounded him. Here and there were various statues, some to the old Gods. Others show the symbol of the vampire hunters on the plinth on which they stood. To be true, he recognized some of them. Old hunters. He smiled. He only remembered them because they had died by his hands. He looked up as the sound of steps reached his ears.

"Oh Atemu. What has become of you, you never would have been this easy to capture in the old times" a female voice, laced with sinister intent.

"Ruia" Yami snarled.

" Now, now my love is that anyway to greet your wife?" she purred, kneeling just out of the ranged of his chains.

"Wife? You betrayer. You don't know the meaning of the word."

" Well. What's in a word? Oh. Were is the millennium puzzle?" tat the last of the sentence she turned her head to regard him, cold malice and lust for power behind them. Was this the one he had truly loved all those years ago? How could he have been so blind?

" Hahaha. You really think I am going to tell you where it is? Though one thing has always puzzled me. Why did you place it in the box? Why didn't you keep it?"

" I placed it into the box to keep the court happy. I had intended to rebuild it after when they had forgotten about it. In that time I amused myself with Galen. But that traitor, he took the box. Hid it in a place I could not find. It was as if Ra himself was protecting it. Galen, though every torture I could dream up, would never tell me. I brought his wife and child to life again and again, made him feel pain. But he would never utter its resting place." She said in an of handed manner, as if commenting on the weather.

"How dare you call him traitor, he is one of my most loyal. You know nothing." Yami spat on the floor in front of her, is crimson eyes now taking on the hue of blood in his outrage against her. But she just smiled.

"Well. No matter, I no longer care for that little trinket. I asked out of interest. I always wondered where he had hidden it. But now, now I don't need it. On this night. The night of Anubis. I can open the gateway. And with the sacrifice of the sun of Ra. All the power of this world will be mine. And Egypt shall live again. Hahahahahah"

Yami looked on in horror. How could she do this? He had to stop her…but how.

"_Oh Ra guide me"_

"I would rather die"

"Then live no more."

They had looked all over, but hey could find no trace of Yami. And they could not linger. If the cops found them, and with dawn soon approaching, they had no choice but to return home. Yugi was frantic. He did not want to leave, nearly screaming at them that they needed to find Yami. In the end Galen had picked him up like a child. Telling him to hush, swearing that he would find Yami. But they needed to return home, so they could. Yugi quieted, trusting Galen as he trusted Yami himself. Once they had returned, Galen had placed Yugi on the floor, eyes set in cold steel as he turned to Seirei.

"Seirei. Go now. In your spirit for and find him. I know you can" voice commanding like the guard he used to be long ago.

"Yes Galen. I will not fail you." Galen walked forward, hand stroking her cheek a moment. Then nodded. She lay upon a couch nearby and became still. Then a mist like form left her and flew from sight.

"Now as for you." He now turned to Yugi who was swaying on his feet. You need blood." He sat Yugi down at the table. Then went to get them all some blood. When he returned, he had also brought Jou some food; he was sat beside Yugi, trying to calm him down, for he had begun to cry. Galen placed the silver chalice before Yugi the crouched before him

" Now what did I tell you. Were going to find him"

"But..But what if Ruia has already killed him?" he blurted out his fear in-between sobs.

"What does your heart tell you?" Galen placed his hand over Yugi's heart. Yugi looked at it, then at the medallion he now wore, a gift from Galen. He felt heat, warmth, and love. And a truth he could not deny. That Yami lived.

"That he's still alive" Galen raised he other hand to his heart.

" As do I. Now we must wait until Seirei returns, then we will plan our attack." Seto nodded in agreement. This would be Ruia's Reckoning.

It took several hours for Seirei to return, but as always Galen could tell when she was returning, and as she opened her eyes. She was greeted by Galen, chalice of blood in hand.

"Hey" Her voice crocked, her throat dry. He handed her the chalice.

"Hey yourself" she looked round the room to see Seto, Jou and Yugi asleep. She smiled seeing Jou in Seto's arms, in a possessive embrace. She returned he gaze back to Galen. It was not unusual to find Galen awake during the morning.

"Where is he then?"

"It is as you feared, he is with Ruia. She plans to sacrifice him this night, to open some sort of portal or gate." When they heard the gasp behind them, the both turned to see Seto sitting ridged, a look of horror on his face.

"The Gate of Anubis"

"That was it."

"What is it Seto?" Galen asked

"If she opens that and sacrifices Yami, then she will gain unimaginable power. We must act."

"Yes, but we need a plan first. Seirei, you are going to have to be our eyes, tell us all you saw. How many hunters. Everything."

She told them everything in graphic detail, the layout of the guards, everything. They tried to think of the best way to get Yami and stop this. It was decided they would shadow in, when darkness fell they would not have to deal with all the hunters. So the plan was go straight to the top. Then deal with the hunters after they dealt with Ruia.

"Yugi, stay close to me and Galen" Yugi nodded Galen raised his hand and called the shadows. And they started to pass though. Just before Yugi stepped through, he looked to the Millennium puzzle about his neck….

They emerged in a room made of black marble, at the end was a large bay window Yami was chained to one side, Ruia was chanting ancient Egypt calling on the gate to open. Beside her was Pegasus. All drew their blades, ready to fight.

"Ruia, your day has come" Seto shouted but as he finished a flash of lighting rent the sky in two, she laughed high pitch as the wind picked up to a deafening howl.

"TOO LATE FOOLS THE GATE IS OPEN."

"Seirei, hold the door, me and Galen will handle these two, Yugi, go and free Yami"

"And what makes you think I will let you do that?" Ruia moved with speed greater than they could ever imagine, slamming Seto against the wall, but she hadn't even touched him. Her sword clashed with Galen's sparks flew, then the Spirit dragons came forth, protecting him from the attack the Pegasus was trying from behind. He was thrown back with a c, he ten decided to fight Seto. They cashed also. Each pair dancing around the other, a dance that could only lead to death. Galen was fighting a losing battle and he knew it, she was playing with him.

" The gate is giving her power." Seto shouted over to him. He cried out at the pain. She had cut him across the stomach.

"I grow tired of this" in an instant, Seto found himself bound to a wall, though no bonds could be seen. Then Ruia moved in a blur, Galen screamed, when she stopped he was on his knees, blood pooling about him, so many cuts upon him, it was hard to tell where it all joined. And Ruia just laughed.

"Don't think I have forgotten about you little one." She sent power Yugi's way, but with the help of the millennium puzzle, he dodge it, in doing so he had flown out of the window. Yami watched in wide-eyed horror as she sent a second blast, he didn't escaped it this time. Yugi screamed as his right wing broke. And he plummeted into the abyss of the Anubis gate, Yami's scream following him, and a flash of silver fire……

KITG: hum there you go. And I think Children of the night is drawing to a close. Though I might write a follow on, if you all would like. I think there will be two more chapters after this one, maybe three. Right take care all of you.

Yami/Yugi P

Bakura: PLEASE REVIEW.

Yami/Yugi: HEY THAT'S OUR LINE. (Chases Bakura with random object…….a potato.

KITG: ok….that was just plain strange.

The Doctor: tell me about it.

KITG: Hey! What you doing here? Your not supposed to be here! You have your own fic. How you get here?

The Doctor: Um TARDIS…Hello

KITG: TARDIS is a time machine, can't cross to different Fics

The Doctor: oh Yeah………well it can know, cause this is all in your mind, and I'm not really hear…and nether are you.(disappears in TARDIS)

KITG: ok now I'm confused. Think I need sleep…unless this is all a dream. If that's the case… I will be really annoyed, as this was a good long chapter. Hope I did write it all…


	13. End of the loyal

KITG: Hey there Guys, seems some of you were a bit shocked with the cliffy, I had better continue then.

Yugi: Yeah. What's going to happen to me?

KITG: you'll see.

Yami: YUGI! MY AIBOU! YOU HAD BETTER NOT KILL HIM!

KITG: Eeep. Calm down Yami.

End of the loyal 

Yami screamed as his heart broke. It was as if time slowed, his breath ripped from him as his scream took form. He watched Yugi scream in pain as his wing broke, black feathers fluttering past his vision as Yugi plummeted past the balcony to what he knew was the Anubis gate waiting for him. Ruia laughed high and long. Her triumph at seeing Yami break down. She walked past Galen, her face set into a sneer.

"Oh poor baby, have you lost your love, hehehe."

"You will pay, I will make you pay for what you have done!" Yami pulled at his bonds trying to get to the abomination before him. She just laughed a wave of her hand and he was held back, invisible hands round his throat. He coughed as his windpipe was closing. Her laugh of triumph ringing in his ears. He looked as hunters poured in, bringing Seirei, Seto and Jou to their knees before them. Outside thunder cracked the sky as the swirling of the Anubis gate roared to the heavens. The clouds swirled and collided, breaking in their fury. Amongst all of this came another laugh. One chocking on blood. Ruia's eyes narrowed as she turned to the laughing form of Galen. His eye looking at her in pure confidence.

"And why might I ask are you laughing for?" she brought the tip of the blade to his neck. He looked straight past her, looking at Yami.

"Do not fear my pharaoh. Do you really think I would let him die?" Yami grabbed onto hope at those words.

"How would you have stopped it Galen? You were in no condition to move." Then she heard a cracking sound, she looked to the balcony, Yami and the others followed their gaze, there stuck into the marble was Galen's sword, slowly cracks were forming across the silver blade. Then over the top of the balcony came Yugi, the shadow dragons bringing him from the grasp of death. They placed him onto the floor before Yami, Yugi ran over to him, hugging him tightly as Yami cried blood tears.

"I thought I had lost you" he kissed Yugi between the words and sobs.

"I told you I would never leave you."

"Thank you my dragon's for fulfilling my last request. I know your link is breaking. I set you free of me" they turned to Galen's weak words, to see the shadow dragons rubbing against Galen, their cries of sorrow at now having to leave. They moved from him crying as one. Then there was a loud crack and a tinkling sound s Galen's loyal sword broke. It's power now lost.

" Galen you dare stand against me?" Ruia snarled

"I dare. And am. I do not fear you. Ra will guide me. He knows you Ruia, and Muat will find you at the scales. And no power will save you from your fate." Galen took a deep breath, and to the shock of them all got to his feet, he picked up Seirei's blade that had fallen near him in her fight.

"Mind if I borrow this my dear friend?" Seirei could only nod dumbly; Galen swung the blade experimentally, and then stood ready.

"You fool. You can't fight me, not now, not ever. Especially not how you are. Very well, if you wish to die so much. Then get ready to pass to the underworld."

Ruia rushed Galen, blades clashing in sparking fire. Their rage meeting each other in the impact, Galen twisted his wrist making Ruia overbalance, sending the blade which meant death to Galen flying away from his body, he spun round as did she and they met again. Galen's blood began to cover the black Marble. Yami watched as they fought. A sense of dread pervading his very being.

"I've played with you long enough." Ruia disappeared in a blinding move; there was a sound of sword sheathing I flesh. Then it was like they could see once more; Ruia was behind Galen, his face twisted in pain, a sword protruding from his chest.

"Galen" Yugi shouted, rushing over to him as he fell to his knees. He caught the palace guard as he fell backwards. Ruia laughing once more.

"Galen, don't die please"

"No….choice….little vampire." He coughed, but then smiled." but I'm not finished yet. And nether are you. You have a power of Pharaoh's inside you."

"Not finished, you don't know when to die do you." Ruia snarled with contempt.

"You always underestimated me Ruia. I have one bound to me." Galen closed his eyes, and started to talk in a weak voice as life began to leave him. "Red dragon of Egypt. I call you by my lifeblood. Servant of the dark magician. Come before me, and help the master of the dark magician." Ruia stepped back as Galen's blood began to take shape. It writhed, and then the blood took definition, glowing eyes, nostrils, and teeth. And there, in all her strength stood the Red Dragon of Egypt. It turned to Galen, sadness in its eyes; it turned to Ruia, to attack her. But Galen voice stopped her.

" No great Dragon. She is not yours to feast upon, her death belongs to another. Free your lord, and fest on the others." The red dragon bowed to Galen, he in return nodded his thanks. Then life left him, as Galen closed his eyes on final time….

The red dragon roared her rage at his passing. She flung herself across the room, banishing the bonds holding Yami. He walked forward, eyes looking at Galen, Yugi cradling his form. Then he watched as Red Dragon of Egypt launched herself at the other hunters. She bit down, blood flowing as they screamed in death. The others now free, as the hunters fled began to fight back. Seirei fought hard, tears streaming as she looked to the fallen form of Galen. He had been dear to her. Gave her life, when her boyfriend had cruelly taken hers. He had let her take revenge, and looked after her like no other. Now he lay broken on the floor, he had not deserved this. She went over to him, still being held by Yugi. She stroked Galen's lack face. Tears now falling

"I'm sorry Seirei, I'm so sorry," Yugi whispered, his tears joining hers.

"It's ok Yugi, he died protecting the Pharaoh. It was a good death." Seirei reached down and took back her blade, she felt blessed that she had been able to help him in his cause. Yugi laid Glen reverently down, then stood and watched as Red Dragon of Egypt backed Pegasus into a wall. The dragon looked to Yugi, it voice in his mind.

"_May I young master?"_

"Yes, give him what he deserves."

"_In your name I will cause him to scream"_

Color drained from Pegasus's face as the Dragon drew closer. It opened its jaws; eyes narrowing in its glee to finally make this one pay. Red dragon pinned him screaming to the floor. It slowly racked its claws down his body. He screamed, Red dragon lapped at the blood that flowed. She opened her jaws, ready to devour him; she would make him suffer for all eternity. Her time here was done, the power of Galen's blood now fading. She turned to Yami.

"_My master. Your loyal servant and my master awaits your command"_ With that the Red Dragon disappeared in a shower of blood.

"I have had enough of this. You will die now" Ruia summoned a monster from the shadow realm. The Wolf of Anubis. "I challenge you Atemu"

"You challenge me to a shadow game. So be it. Dark magician. I call you." The dark magician came at his master's call, his purple robe billowing in an unknown breeze; he bowed before Yami, and then turned to Ruia.

"Yugi. Stay with the others." Yami said to Yugi, then waked toward Ruia. "You will not beat us Ruia, Go dark magician."

"Go Wolf of Anubis." The great wolf leapt forward, the dark magician jump effortlessly out of the way. He turned back and pointed his staff at the wolf. Dark magic shot out of his staff, with a howl the wolf went to oblivion. All cheered as the dark magician went back to stand beside Yami.

"Is that all you have Ruia. I'm disappointed." Yami sneered. But Ruia just glared back. Then called on another.

"I call a sacred warrior of Anubis." And wind grew and out of a portal came a bringing, it had the body of a well-muscled man, and a head of a Jackal, it pulled out a scimitar, and launched at the dark magician. Sword met staff, eyes close to each other. The Anubis warrior moved fast, pushing back the dark magician, he rolled back to his feet and run back to the Anubis warrior. They clashed again, the dark magician now having the upper hand. The fight was turning fierce, the others rooting for the dark magician. The Anubis warrior whipped round his blade, if it had struck home, it would have impaled the dark magician, but he parried it with the help of his staff. It sparked all gasped as blood pattered top the floor. The dark magician stumbled back, a cut on his cheek. He snarled in anger. He and in, a roar of rage leaving his lips. The Anubis warrior went to counter, there was a clang, and the blade went flying. Then the dark magician pointed his staff. The warrior met the same fate as the wolf. The dark magician stepped back once more.

"Give up Ruia, you have lost. Nothing you can summon will defeat me."

"Nothing? I will show you nothing. Oh great guardian. I summon you. Come before me"

They sky was rent by lightning as the clouds parted. Bright gold light blazed down. All were momentarily blinded. When the light passed, all opened their yes to be greeted with a sight that struck fear in them all.

"No, it can't be" Yami gasped

"You see Yami, you can never beat me." Ruia laughed standing before a great form. Its gold feathers rippling as it sated aloft. The gold about it glittering. Eyes never leaving them but somehow wrong.

"Winged dragon of Ra. Destroy the dark magician" the ancient god roared, blasting forth a flame, the Dark magician had no defence. He fell, his cream of pain, and rage of failure ringing. Ruia laughed as Yami took a step back. His mind confused, had Ra forsaken him? Had what Galen said wrong? Than He had really bee forsaken, not part of a great plan as he thought

"Now you understand. And now it ends once and for all. Galen can't save you this time. NOW DIE…….."

KITG: sorry another cliffy. But it well worth it. I think net chapter will be the end. Hope you have enjoyed the ride so far. To all of you who have stuck with me through thick and thin. Thank you.

RD. as you wanted you have had your revenge, and I will still have use for you in the next chapter, you're not out of this yet. Hehehe.

Atemu lover: thanks for the review as always. Keep up yourself.

Catti: sorry lol, don't seem to be getting that pic. Where you sending it to? If you have MSN let me know, and I will send you mine.

Is anyone else wants to chat let me know also. Always good to talk.

Well see you next chap.

Yami: gulp

Yugi: read and review.

Yami: save me from winged dragon of ra with reviews. I will throw them at him. All ammo welcome.


	14. begining of the future

KITG: here you go, the next chapter, hope you haven't been too on the edge of your seats.

All looked as the form of the Winged Dragon of Ra roared its anger. It looked down at the being before him, not recognising the form of the Pharaoh, only seeing an enemy,

"You see Atemu. You will die by my hand. I will throw your corpse to the gate. And the power will be mine." Ruia laughed, her victory inevitable. No Galen to stop her. There was a flash of blue there before Yami, protecting him was three Blue Eyes white dragons.

"You now dare to challenge me Priest? Don't make me laugh. Destroy them of winged dragon" Ra roared again, sending forth it's blazing fury. The Blue-eyes screamed then knew no more. The blast sending all crashing into the back wall.

"Now you die"

"NO!"

Yami looked on mouth open as Yugi stood before them all, shielding them from the Winged dragon's fury.

"Oh please little vampire, you have no hope to defeat me"

"There is always hope, Galen taught me that"

"Enough, destroy them with your power, become the Phoenix of retribution, burn them in your holy Flame" Ruia's voce took and a hysterical tone, her head thrown back as the laughter burst from her lips. The winged dragon became a bird of flame; it flew straight at them all. Seto grabbed hold of Jou,

"I Love you Puppy"

"Love you too Seto"

Seirei kneeled by Galen holding his lip form.

"Forgive us, we have failed. Your sacrifice was in vain"

Yami could not move, he saw the fire engulf Yugi. And waited for it to claim him, the light so blinding like the Rays of the sun. But he felt no pain. He looked, as the fire never met them. The winged dragon returned to its place, confused.

"What! How did you?"

There, safe and unharmed stood Yugi, a strange golden glow about him. It pulsed with Holy light, like the warm, comforting life of Ra. Could it be that Ra had graced them? Had saved them. Or was this some power of Yugi's?

"Die damn you"

"No" the statement so simple, so clam. Tumbling from Yugi's lips. He looked down to the millennium puzzle. It glowed like him.

"How? How can you use the Puzzle? It is for the Pharaoh alone!"

"This is my gift Ruia. Galen knew. He knew all along. He said "You have a power of Pharaoh's inside you." I didn't understand then. But I know now. He has been guarding so much. And now has given me the one thing to defeat you. He knew that Yami could not fight you alone. So he made ready for the day. He hid the puzzle, knowing it would find it's way to someone who could wield it. For you see this was all Ra's planning Ruia. He has been trying to stop you from the start. He chose Galen as the guardian. And now. He has entrusted me with the final part. Be ready Ruia. For now it ends" Yugi's voce shocked Yami, it had been so commanding. He walked forward as Yugi turned to him, taking his hand. In the other Yugi took off the necklace Galen gad given him. It now glowed red.

"You ready Atemu?"

"Yes. Lets end this" Yugi held the Dragon aloft, and both cried out in unison.

" OH PROTECTOR OF THE DAY, WE CALL YOU BY THE POWER OF THE MELENIUM PUZZLE…SLYPHER THE SKY DRAGON" The Medallion shattered as the heavens opened, the roar deafening as the great red dragon descended from its slumbering home. It stood before Yami and Yugi. Recognising its masters. Then it looked to the winged dragon, Called out to it'd brother god. For the Winged Dragon of Ra was not meant to be wielded by Ruia. When Slypher got no reply, it growled in Anger, knowing that it's brother was under some control.

"It is not enough, we need the third god"

"Seto, Jou, come here. We need you"

The two walked forward. All joined hands, a sign of their unity. The glow spread and Seto and Jou called the final god.

"OBALISK THE TORMENTOR. WE SUMMON YOU TO OUR AID OH MIGHT GOD" Blue lightning broke from the ground, then took form. There stood the final god. Crimson eyes in anger as it clenched its fists. Now with voices joined Slypher and Obelisk called to their brother. Winged Dragon faltered, seeking answers as to why these two before them called. It screeched to the heavens, and was answered. A circle of light formed in the sky, shining into the winged dragons eyes. Breaking the spell laid upon it. It turned to its brothers with a cry of recognition. Then saw its pharaoh before him. It bowed low. Yami nodding in return. Then it turned to the witch that had bound it all those years ago. Taken him from Ra's light and grace.

"No, you are mine. You cannot… no" Ruia began to Run as The winged dragon and his brothers chased her. The surrounded her. And Yami walked forward.

"Ruia. Ra has passed Judgement. You will be taken from this plane of life and will stand before Muat. Destroy her my three gods"

The three Gods passed their fury, destroy Ruia with her pained scream. She was devoured by Muat. To fell a thousand pains as she was digested. The winged dragon of Ra turned to Atemu.

"Child of Ra. Never fear. You are as you have always been. His son. He will watch over you. But now we must close the Gate of Anubis. He knew this would come to pass. Hence why you needed to be banished from the light.. So you could go were Ra could not" Yami smiled. Galen had been right all along.

Yami and Yugi climbed atop the Winged dragon of RA. He extended his golden wings and flew from the balcony, coming to hover atop the Gate. Yami and Yugi held out the Millennium Puzzle. With their combined power the Gate closed.

"Yami, we did it"

"Yes, and now I can truly reclaim my name."

"Atemu"

"Yes my love" Atemu leaned forward claiming those lips he hand missed so much in a passionate embrace. They tasted like sweet ambrosia. But all ended to soon as the winged dragon came near the balcony. The dismounted bowing to the three gods. They returned to be ready when called upon. Each now taking residence in a medallion, Obelisk went to Seto. Ra went to Atemu. But before Slypher returned, he went to the form of Galen.

"Loyal one, I cannot give you life on this plane. But your loyalty should not be lost. Arise my Kin. Servant of the Dark magician. Brother to Red Dragon, SHADOW DRAGON"

Galen's body turned to Dust, swirling and coalescing into a black shadow dragon, like smoke it's self. One blazing red eye. The Red dragon of Egypt appeared to meet her brother protector.

"Galen, brother shadow Dragon welcome" Galen bowed and turned to Yugi.

"As I am now, so will I always be, protector. I am for you Yugi. As the Red Dragon protects Atemu, I will protect you."

"Thank You" Yugi had tears falling from his eyes. As did Seirei, Galen Lived. Not as he was. Some would say the one they knew had died, and this was a shell. But Yugi knew better.

Red dragon and Shadow dragon bowed their farewells, until needed again.

"Lets get out of this place. It giving me the willies"

"What only just now? Stupid pup"

"Hey who you calling stupid?" Yami and Yugi rolled their eyes, letting the two bicker, know it would end up them kissing on the floor.

"What now Atemu?" Yugi asked as he leaned into his lover.

"Well right now, were going home. After… what will happen to your club?"

"Well as seen as my relatives are dead it would go to me why?"

"Well, I was thinking about going into the club business. What about you Seto, care to joins?"

"Hum…Pup dancing? Hum Yeah. Why not. Could be fun"

The friends and lovers returned, Seirei kept an eye on them all, as they worked the club. She became the bouncer. She found it great fun. As for Seto, Jou, Atemu and Yugi. And as to how the club did?……….That is a story for another night.

KITG: well that's the end to Children of the night. I will do a sequel at some point. But now to finish Future lost. Thank you all who followed this. And I hope it was a nice read for you. Keep an eye out. For the next instalment. Think it's going to be called. Lovers of the night. Of Gods of the night. Needless to say it will have "of the night" at the end


End file.
